Of Men and Myth
by etherealmm
Summary: A prince Heero and a Demon Duo are brought together under a bond of slavery. Can the two find friendship, or even love? 1x2, 6x13, MM, Lemon, Yaoi, ShonenAi, AU, WAFF, OC betaing done by Sphinx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You called for me my Lord?" Treize looked up from his work to find his son Heero kneeling before him. The boy was glaring at the king as if he wanted to rip his throat out right then and there. Trieze chuckled, he and the boy had never gotten along well. But he knew that the young prince would never question those stronger then himself. At least not to their face.

Still, Treize was concerned. Today was the boys fifteenth birthday. That meant that the young prince would set out to find a pet to bond with. It was tradition. When a person of royal blood reached fifteen years of age, they set out to find their first pet. They must capture a mythical creature and then bond it to them. If they are successful, the creature becomes their servant and guardian for life, unable to rebel against them in any way.

Twenty years ago Treize had set out to on his first hunt. He had captured Zechs, the first of the two pets he now held in his power. Zechs had been quite the challenge. His shape shifting abilities had had Treize searching the woods all night. The spirited shape shifter had fought Treize with all he had, and for years the two of them had struggled for dominance. It was uncommon for a mythical to continue to struggle after the bond was in place. Zechs would simply not be owned. In the end Treize had fallen in love with the mythical. It was that love that had at last won Treize Zechs' loyalty. Zechs had become far more then a servant over the years. The two had formed an attachment stronger then the bond. Love was not too uncommon between two bonded people, and it was excepted just as long as it didn't hinder the producing of an heir.

Wufei, Treize's second bonded was a little different. Wufei was the last surviving member of a dragon clan that Treize had taken out. The boy, for that's all he truly was, had been trying to take on Treize's entire army single handedly. Treize had been impressed by the youth and so he had chosen to take Wufei as a second bonded rather then have him share the fate of his people. It was the first time that anyone had attempted to take more then one bonded and it was the first time it had had been successful at any time but the night of a royal bloods sixteenth birthday. But now Treize was beginning to think that he had erred in his decision to take Wufei. The bonding had not been as strong as it was supposed to be. Wufei would have moments when Treize could not control him. The last time this had happened Wufei had destroyed half of an army base and would have killed Treize himself if not for Zechs. Treize sighed at the memory of the fire that he had once seen in Wufei's eyes. A dragon truly did not do well in captivity. Wufei had only been with him for about six months so he still hated the king with a passion. Not only had Treize captured the young dragon but he had destroyed his people. Wufei had every reason to hate the Treize.

Now that his son was getting a pet of his own Treize would be counting on Wufei. Zechs was able turn into anything he desired but only if it was smaller then his true form, which was about the size of a human. This made him a wonderful ally in infiltration and sneak attacks but he was not very good in frontal assaults. That was where Treize had hoped Wufei would help him. If his son brought home a pet that could over power him he could take the throne. Wufei was strong, but that did not mean he would fight for Treize. He was unpredictable even under the power of the bond.

"I wish you luck on your hunt, my son. Go, and be curtain to have caught a pet by sun up tomorrow. If you fail, you forfeit the thrown and your chance at a pet forever."

Heero nodded and left without saying a word. Treize knew the prince would be successful, he only feared that he would return the next day with a creature that would mean the king's undoing.

"Zechs?"

"Yes my Lord?"

The platinum haired shape shifter stepped forward. Treize leaned back smiling. He was always calmed by the presence of this tall and beautiful man. "I want you to follow my son. Make curtain that he does not succeed in his mission."

Zechs eyes flashed, "my Lord?"

Treize growled, "Zechs don't question me. Just do what I have commanded."

Zechs stared into Treize's eyes looking for an answer. He would not find it there for Treize did not know the answer himself. It was not like him to resort to this kind of trickery and dishonesty but he did not see he had a choice. It was either this or the fall of his country. "Please Zechs, I'm asking for your trust. I need that trust more then ever now."

Zechs nodded, "you know you always have my support Treize. I will do it, for you."

With that Zechs shifted into a red-tailed hawk and flew off. Treize slowly stood heading for his rooms. It was getting late and he would have a very busy day tomorrow. He should at least try to get some rest.

Wufei glared at him from where he was standing, "you dishonorable cur. I see the kind of tactics this empire was built on."

"Leave me alone dragon. I am not happy about the decision I had to make either. I can't afford a civil war right now. Do you think I want to have to have another child to take Heero's place as my heir? Just how am I going to find a woman to mother the child when the whole world knows I'm a flaming gay, who's already in a relationship."

"A relationship with your slave that is."

"Dragon I do not have the patience for this right now. Partially since you are to blame for all this."

"Me? Why, because I will not lay over and be your little solder slash whore?"

"For the solder part yes that's exactly it. As for the whore, why would I wish to bed such an insolent little brat?"

Wufei actually batted his long eyelashes at Treize. The little devil, he was doing it simply because he knew it got to Treize. But dam it was he cute when he did that. 'What are you thinking Treize you're a taken man! You know Zechs won't approve of such things.' Wufei knew he was safe from Treize in that aspect. The king had already pledged himself to Zechs. He would not touch Wufei, and the dragon took full advantage of it.

"Wufei, just go, I'm going to retire to my rooms for the night."

"Fine," Wufei turned and walked out. Treize sighed, it was going to be a long and sleepless night.

Duo was having the time of his life. The woods were completely empty of any mythical creature. Someone, a shape shifter he believed, had alerted the mythicals in the woods that a young prince was going to be hunting tonight. Needless to say they had all cleared out so fast that you would think the forest was on fire. Duo had remained behind. He was no mythical and so he had nothing to fear from the human prince. No human had ever managed to capture and bond a demon. They were to quite and silent for humans, and their senses were to keen. Why even now Duo could here the heavy footsteps of the boy making his trek through the forest. It was already nearing morning and he was curtain that the boy had been unsuccessful.

Duo almost wished he would have caught a mythical. One less of them in this forest would have been fine with the demon. The mythicals had always seen demons as lesser unholy creatures. Just because they had bat wings and used dark magic they where labeled as evil. They had even hunted Duo and his people on occasion. No, he would not mind seeing on of them hunted instead for a change.

'I wonder what this human is like? I've never actually seen one up close. They never come to the forest unless they're hunting.' Duo smiled and took off in the direction he had heard the prince walking. It wouldn't hurt to go and take a look. The human would not know he was there, not unless he wanted him to. It did not take Duo long to find his target and when he did he was quite amazed. 'Wow, are all humans this good looking? I don't think I've ever seen anyone that even compares to him.'

The human seemed surprisingly strong and agile. He was young and a bit small but clearly well muscled. He moved with a grace that could almost match a demon and a confidence that could make a mythical feel humble. He had untidy brown hair with jagged bangs that hung over deep blue eyes. His mouth was set in a stern line and he didn't show any of the announce he must have felt for such an unsuccessful hunt. Some how Duo knew that the prince would have been successful if he had been given the chance.

'Man I almost wish I could help him. I bet I know where the mythicals are hiding. But to tell him I'd have to let myself be known.'

The idea of actually meeting and talking with this prince made the demons heart flutter. But no demon had ever met with a human. Duo wasn't even sure that the humans knew his kind existed.

'It's not like he's hunting me. And I can always escape if I have to. I do have wings, I can always fly away.'

Duo quickly scampered up a tree that had branches hanging directly over the prince's path. When the human was almost directly below Duo jumped glided down with an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Hey I bet you're looking for a mythical aren't you? I think I can help you if you-hey wait what are you doing?"

The human had charged suddenly and with surprising speed. He had drawn a sword that was now aimed at young demon. Duo shifted to the side only being lightly grazed by the blade. "Wow take it easy I don't want to fight."

"Hn," the human came forward once again and Duo was barely able to move aside. He didn't get it. How could this boy be human? Humans were not supposed to be this fast. Duo was unable to get enough distance to lift of and escape and he was barely able to keep from getting killed. He now knew why demons had never come face to face with a human. They wouldn't have lived long enough to tell of it.

Duo had already taken a good number of cuts. He refused to use his powers of the young prince. He was not going to kill the human, so what could he do? He knew that at this rate he would not last much longer. "Hey can't we talk about this? I don't see any reason why you would want to kill me. I don't mean you any harm."

"I have no intention of killing you mythical. I plan to bond with you."

This stopped Duo right in his tracks. "Wait what do you mean 'mythical,' but I'm not a…"

Duo didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The human took the moment of hesitation to slip into Duo's defense. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain as the hilt of the human's sword connected with the back of his neck. Then darkness caved in and he collapsed, left completely at the mercy of the young human who had sparked his interest so completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heero watched the creature fall to the ground now unconscious. It had been foolish for the creature to drop it's guard. Heero certainly wasn't going to let it get away with a mistake like that. The prince now sheathed his sword and went to kneel beside his catch. He had been beginning to think that he wouldn't encounter a single mythical at all. He had been quite surprised when the creature had dropped down in front of him. He still didn't know how a mythical could sneak up without him knowing. Not even Zechs, who was a master spy, could do that.

The mythical had seemed quite surprised when Heero had attacked him. Heero could understand why. Most humans tended to resort to trickery to catch a pet. Heero refused to do such a thing. He had always relied on his own strength first and foremost. He was not about to go back on that policy now. If he was going to have a pet than he would get it using skill, not trickery. The creature had proved to be incredibly swift and agile, more so than any human. Still, it did not attempt to attack him. Just evade as best as it could. Heero had found this odd as well. After all, many royals had been killed on the hunt by an attacking mythical. The thing that troubled Heero the most was the creature's words. It had said, quite clearly, that it was not a mythical. Heero guessed that the creature was lying to try to escape the bonding. They were in the forest of the mythicals and the creature's stealth and speed clearly categorized it as non-human. It simply had to be a mythical. 'It's not like it matters, it is almost sun up. I have to take this one or go home empty handed.'

The bonding itself was a pretty simple task. It required two potions, the first was blue and the second was white. Heero did not know exactly how they worked, but he knew how to use them. He drank the blue potion himself and then opened the mythical's mouth. He poured the white potion down the creature's throat, careful of the fangs he found there. Heero closed the mythical's mouth and rubbed it's throat so that the liquid would go down. It was then that Heero got his first good look at his catch. The mythical was actually quite stunning. If not for the fangs and the bat-like wings Heero would have taken it for an elf. 'It' was a he. Heero had not been curtain at first. The creature had a long chestnut braid with bangs that hung down to partially cover his eyes. His features had a delicate and soft feel to them and his face was heart shaped. He could easily passed as female.

Heero sat back. Even now the potions would be moving through both of their blood streams. The white potion was designed to absorb the power of a mythical. It would than seek out the blue potion and transfer a little of the mythical's power into Heero. Heero would be able to use that power to control the mythical. That was the limit of his knowledge on bonding, still, he knew it would not fail.

Time pasted and soon Heero found himself with a dilemma. He knew he should not move the boy until he awoke but it was about two and a half hours until sun up and if he was not back by dawn he would forfeit his chance at the crown. He didn't really see that he had a chose. He would have to awaken the mythical.

Heero knelt down beside the boy and placed a hand of his shoulder. The moment he made contact with the creature he yelped pulling his hand back. The boy's skin was so hot it burned and he was shivering uncontrollably. For a human these would be signs of a high fever. Heero just prayed that it was a normal part of bonding.

Heero placed his hand back on the creature's shoulder. "Wake up." His voice held it's usual imposing tone but was surprisingly gentle. Not at all like his typical monotone. The boy stirred and his eyes peeked open. He then moaned and closed them again. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I bonded with you."

The boy shook his head, "you couldn't have. I'm not a mythical. You wouldn't have been able."

Heero was about to open his mouth to answer when he realized something, a bonded could not lie. The creature had certainly bonded with him. He could feel it's presence tugging at the back of his mind. So that meant that this thing wasn't a mythical. The prince had someone bonded with something else. He still had no idea what however.

"The fact is that we are bonded. I can feel the connection. You should be able to feel it too."

"Oh, so that's what this searing pain is!" The boy replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If this is what being bonded is like then I might actually start feeling sorry for the mythicals. I don't know what you did but you'd better undo it now."

"It hurts?" Heero knew he was showing an unusual amount of concern for the creature. It was strange, but he just couldn't keep a stern face with him.

"Oh course it hurts. What the hell were you thinking trying to bond with me? I'm not a mythical, I'm a demon!"

Heero had heard of demons before. They were legends, creatures used in stories to frighten children. This creature couldn't be one of those demons. For one, he was far from hideous like the demons in the stories. Secondly he didn't seem evil, a bit high strung but not evil. But since the boy was now bonded to him he could not lie, which meant the creature was either pure evil or the stories were not true. Heero desperately hoped it was an error in human stories, and not the other.

Demons were supposed to have some kind of magic, so it was possible that the potions used in bounding could react on that magic. Heero just didn't know what kind of side effects the potion would have on his new pet. His next move was clear though, he had to get the creature to the castle. The sun would be up soon. Also there where people at the castle who better understood how the potions worked. They would know more about what was wrong with the demon.

Heero stood up. His horse Wing was on the outskirts of the forest. He only had to get the demon there and then he could ride double back to the castle. He had not known the creature was a demon when he had first seen him. Perhaps his father would mistake him for a mythical as well.

"Follow me, we're going home."

Heero turned and started walking. The demon would have to obey the order, it was one of the effects on the bond. No footsteps came behind the prince and when he turned he saw that the demon was still on the ground though he was trying to stand.

"What the hell's wrong with me? What did you do? Why is my body trying to get up when I don't it want to?"

"It's the bond your under. You will have to obey my orders from now on."

"Like hell I will! You monster. Whatever you're doing you had better stop it. I will defend myself if I have to."

"I will not stop, and you can not harm me. Your spirit, your very core is now in my control."

The demon gasped collapsing to the ground with a pained mew. His will was gone and his body was to warn out to pull itself up again. "I've heard some pretty horrible things about humans but I didn't know they were in to torture."

"I am not. It shouldn't be hurting you. Rest, if you can't even stand then there is no way you'll be able to reach my horse."

The demon growled as he lay back. He clearly did not like the situation he was now in. Heero certainly couldn't blame him. A life where your own body didn't obey you had to be horrible.

Heero had never had anyone else that he could rely on but himself. He couldn't imagine being controlled like that. 'I can rely on him now. He can't go against me even if he wanted to.' Heero looked down at the creature lying on the ground shaking with pain and fatigue. The demon would be forced to spend the rest of his life serving Heero. The prince had taken away this creature's freedom, and robed him of whatever life he had.

'Just why the hell would I care? I knew that the bonded where slaves. It never bothered me before.'

Heero couldn't change his mind now. The bond was breakable only by death. He would have to make this experience as tolerable as possible. Heero knelt and took the demon in his arms picking him up.

"What are you doing?" The creature wiggled in Heero's grasp trying to escape, his wings flapping slightly. His struggle was futile however and just that bit of exertion left him out of breath.

"You clearly can't walk so I'm going to carry you." Heero started back towards Wing, ignoring the squirming boy in his arms. The demon growled but ceased his struggling, most likely due to exhaustion. He was amazingly weightless in Heero's arms, unnaturally light.

"Why is it you weigh so little?"

The demon looked up at Heero with sleepy eyes. "Our bones are hollow like a birds. That's how we're able to fly. But our magic makes them much stronger then even human bones."

It made sense, Heero had wondered how those flimsy looking wings could have possibly carried the creature.

"What's your name?"

The prince looked down surprised by the question, "My name is Prince Heero."

"Heero? I guess that will do, it's a bit strange though. My names Duo, Duo Maxwell. I really think you made a mistake here. I'm not a mythical and I sure can't be your 'pet' or whatever it is you're trying to make me."

Heero couldn't have agreed more. But he didn't see any other option. "You will have to do. I have already bonded with you, it is to late to pick another. Now tell me about your abilities. I need to know what you are capable of."

Heero waited for an answer but none came. He was about to repeat the question when he realized his burden was snoring softly. The prince gave a rare smile. The creature was strange and down right disobedient. It had no manners and seemed to be as rebellious as the prince himself. Heero prayed they would reach the castle soon. Not only because failure would mean his forfeiting of the throne, but also because he really did not want the demon, no Duo, to be in pain. Heero had never been close to anyone before. But he believed he could learn to tolerate Dou and even enjoy his company. He was not curtain that that mattered now. Duo would surly despise the prince for what he had done. Their relationship was bond to be one of master and slave, weather Heero wanted that or not. 'No, that can not be true. I will find some way to befriend this creature. Duo deserves to be happy. I've already taken his freedom, I will not brake his spirit.' But how was Heero, who had never known a touch of kindness going to accomplish this? 'I have to try. I have never failed in anything I have set my mind to. This will be no different.' Heero looked down at his new pet. "I will make this work for both of us. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Duo next awoke, he found himself surrounded by stone instead of foliage. The small wounds that Heero had inflicted had been bandaged and the throbbing pain that had robed him of his strength was gone. He was lying down in a rather comfortable bed. However, the air had the stale fragrance of an enclosed space. Demons were not meant to live in human buildings, they belonged outside.

Panic began to rise in Duo and he sat up searching for a way out. It was then that he realized that he was not alone. Heero was there with him. The prince had been sitting beside the bed gazing out a window. His attention shifted back to Duo as the demon sat up.

Duo studied the human carefully. Even now, he felt some sort of pull towards the other. It was like a longing to be with him. Even if Heero was the embodiment of Duo's imprisonment. "Heero, what happened, what am I doing here?"

The prince looked at him with cold calculating eyes, "This is your new home. You will spend the rest of your life here so I suggest you get used to it."

Duo blinked in surprise. Heero's tone had changed, it no longer held the care or concern it had had last night.

"What happened, why am I not in pain?"

"I had a healer and a student of magic look at you. The bond did work, but not as it works with a mythical. Anytime you rebel against me you will feel pain. That is why the bond was hurting you earlier. Nobody knows how else the bond was altered by you being a demon, since you are the first demon to ever be bonded. Because of this, any knowledge of the subject will be very limited. That does not change the fact that you are my pet now. You will have to behave properly."

Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy expected him to give up his freedom, to become a _pet_? No way that was happening. Duo was his own person. No one would ever control him. Still, this human fascinated him, and Heero had seemed almost kind back in the woods. What had happened to that kindness anyways? It was gone from Heero's features now. All that was left was a cold empty expression that scared the hell out of Duo.

"Ah, I'm sorry but you're going to have to find another 'pet.' I never have and never will be controlled by anyone." Duo got up his eyes searching for a way out. He found an open door right behind Heero and took the opportunity to run like hell.

"Wait!"

The command sounded behind Duo and he felt his body struggling to obey it. But he refused to give in. He was not going to stay here and become some kind of slave for a human. Even if that human was the most gorgeous creature Duo had ever laid eyes on.

Duo made it out the door and halfway down the hall before he heard Heero giving chase. The prince must have been surprised that Duo had not obeyed. Duo was wondering about that as well. He had thought that he would be forced to obey Heero no matter what. Duo's body was fighting against him, but he was still winning.

His demon nature was giving him quite a lead on the human. But his lead began to dwindle as a biting pain over took him. It was just like back in the forest. Only this time the pain was far more intense. Duo collapsed where he stood as the agony filled his body.

"Please dragon, I truly do not have time for this."

"What, you can't face the fact that your plan did not work? That the prince still succeeded in spite of your meddling? You're a failure, Treize, and a dishonorable one at that."

"Dragon you are trying my patience. I will have enough to worry about now that Heero has succeeded in his mission. I still don't understand how Zechs could have failed me. He has never failed with such a task."

Duo moaned trying to edge away from the approaching voices. His mind was hazed over by pain and he could barely make out anything they where saying. There was something about Heero and a dragon, and a failure involving someone named Becks (sorry, couldn't help myself ) but that was about all he could make out. He did know that the voices would be on him in a manner of minuets and that he could barely move due to the pain. It was not a situation he liked at all, but he saw no way out of it.

"Trieze what is that?"

The questioning voice was now on top of Duo, he had been found out. Duo peeked through hazed eyes to find the pair that had been talking. Before him stood two rather bleary images. Duo blinked wondering why his eyesight was so bad. 'It has be part of that dammed bonding. When I get my hands on Heero-'

Duo's thoughts were cut off as one of the blobs knelt down beside him. "Wufei do you know what this creature is?" The blob nearest Duo asked as he brushed a hand over the demon's forehead. Duo moaned wanting nothing more then to be as far away from these creatures as possible.

The second blob growled at Duo, "get away from that thing Treize, it's evil." Duo winced at the sound of the second creature's voice. There was something about it, something that was setting off warning bells in Duo's mind.

"Why Wufei, I didn't know you cared." That was the first one speaking again. The one that was still kneeling down beside him.

The second growled, "Put a sock in it you pervert. I don't care, I just don't want the one person that can control me to be taken over by a demon."

'Demon? How does he know I'm a demon? And what makes him think I can take any oneover?' Then something clicked in Duo's mind. 'Oh shit, he's a mythical!' It explained the warning bells, and the belief that demons were some kind of evil fiend. Yup, definitely a mythical. Duo whimpered trying to scoot back. There was no way in hell he was going to survive this. The first blob stood moving away from Duo. "You are far too superstitious, Wufei. Demons are no more then a myth."

"And you are far to much of an idiot Treize. Just because a creature avoids human eyes doesn't mean it can't exist. Mythicals have been trying to rid the world of these beasts for centuries. However, they are tricky and very swift. I don't know how this one got into a human castle."

"Well since you seem to be such an expert, what do you think we should do with him then?"

Duo did not need his sight to know the mythical was now smirking. "His kind are a cruse on this planet, we must kill him."

Heero cursed when he came upon his father and Wufei. This was not how he had hoped to introduce his new bonded. The demon was lying on the floor even now, his face pale from fear and pain. Wufei stood over him with murder in his eyes. He looked up noticing Heero and took a step back.

The demon whimpered trying to move away for the dragon. A stab of guilt tugged at Heero's heart. The creature in front of him looked so helpless right then, and terrified at that. 'And why is it that I care? It's his own fault for running away.' Heero knew that he would have to punish the creature for his disobedience. A thought that made him sick to his stomach.

"Ah if it isn't the young prince. What, might I ask, are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your bonded right now?"

Heero moved down to kneel beside Duo. The demon looked at him with eyes clouded over in pain. It took a moment for recognition to reach the boy's features but when it did, he let out a gasp. Heero suddenly found his arms full of quivering demon. Duo clutched onto Heero like a frightened child would his protector. The prince heard a gasp from his father and a snarl from Wufei.

Something inside Heero snapped and he held Duo to him. He stood glaring daggers at the two, daring them to try anything. "This is my bonded. He is mine and I will not tolerate either of you harming him."

With that he turned and headed down the hall. Wufei sprung forward to stop him but Treize grabbed the dragon's shoulder shaking his head no. Heero ignored the two. His attention was on the quacking boy in his arms.

By the time Heero got them back to his room his burden had fallen asleep. Heero laid the slumbering demon down on his bed and covered him with a heavy blanket. Duo's body had stopped quaking and his mussels were no longer tense. Heero sighed sitting back into the chair he had occupied since he had gotten back here. The demon had spent more time unconscious than awake. It was starting to get quite annoying.

"Hey oniisan! Can I see your new pet?"

Heero turned to the young girl standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, glade to have some company. Mari was his little sister. The seven-year-old girl was the only one he would ever trust. "Oh course Mari, though I warn you there isn't much to see."

The girl skipped over to the bed and eyed Duo. "What kind of mythical is he oniisan?"

Heero frowned; he did not care to lie to he sister. "Mari can you keep a secret, even from toosan?"

The girl nodded her head eagerly, "I promise oniisan, you can trust me."

Heero nodded, "I know I can trust you. I just want you to understand how important this is."

"I do, I do, now what is it?"

Heero sighed, "all right then." He stood up to close the door and make sure that he was not overheard. He then returned to find Mari tickling the demon's nose with the end of his braid. Heero chuckled at the sight of the demon batting sluggishly at Mari's hand, trying to relieve himself of the announce. Through it all Duo remained in deep slumber. Heero smiled at the pair finding that he had an urge to go over there and do the same thing. He shook his head, what was he thinking? He was not a child like Mari. Such behavior wouldn't be expectable from him.

"So what did you want to tell me oniisan?"

Heero blinked returning to the present. 'Oh that's right I was going to tell her about Duo.'

Heero put a hand on Mari's head ruffling her hair. The girl looked so much like Treize and so little like her brother. One would never guess that they were related. "Well you see Mari, Duo is not a mythical at all. He's a demon."

Mari looked up at her brother in surprise. She dropped Duo's braid and backed away. "But I thought demons were just a story."

"So did I, but quite clearly they are not."

"Wait, aren't demons supposed to be evil?"

"That's what are legends state. I'm not so sure any more. You needn't worry though. Duo is in my control."

Mari nodded and then turned to Duo, "can we wake him up?"

Heero frowned, he had been wondering that himself. "I can try, though I won't promise anything." The prince knelt beside his sleeping pet. He reached out to gently shake the demon awake.

"Why didn't you let me go after him? Now that beast is free and probably infecting your son as we speak."

"Patience dragon, I may yet have a use for that demon. Tell me, just how strong do you think he is?"

Wufei looked down at the ground. He couldn't believe Treize was being this foolish. He really didn't care if his tormentor's kingdom fell because of this demon. He just didn't want to go down with it.

"Nobody knows that much about demons. They are stealth artists with greater skills then you can imagine. My kind have been hunting them for centuries and yet still they evade capture. They are weaker than most mythicals, but they are crafty."

Treize lifted an eyebrow. "I see, I will have to learn if my son has truly formed a bond to this creature. If they are as weak as you say, then it may be in my best interest to let Heero keep his new pet. Do not speak of that creature's nature to anyone is that understood?"

Wufei growled but nodded his head. The baka was going to lead to both of their downfalls, and Wufei had no choice but to follow along.

Duo blinked staring up into a pair of icy eyes. He blinked again, 'where the- oh, right.' He was back in Heero's chambers. "Heero? I never thought I'd actually be glade to see you. What the hell is a mythical doing here anyways?"

Heero turned away, "it is my fathers."

"Oh, um, sorry I ran off, but listen I really can't stay here. I need to go back."

"This is your home now, you will except it."

Duo was about to open his mouth to retort when he heard another voice. "Oniisan stop being such a grouch!'

Duo blinked in surprise. There was someone else in the room? Why had he not sensed them? The demon turned his head and sure enough there was a little girl standing beside Heero. Duo smiled at the miniature human. He had always liked children. "Hi, I'm Duo, who are you?"

The girl giggled, "you're funny, I'm Mari. It's nice to meet you."

Duo gave one of his classic ear to ear grins. "Good to meet you too. So tell me Mari, what are you doing with a stiff like this guy."

Mari giggled, "he's my brother so I put up with him."

"Ah I see."

"Can I ask you something?" The demon nodded, "Sure what do you want to know?"

"Why do you hate my brother?"

Duo blinked in surprise. What a question! He could feel Heero's eyes on him as well. Duo gulped, 'Well I've never lied in my life, I don't plan on starting now.'

"I don't hate your brother Mari, I'm just not very happy with him for taking away my freedom."

Mari nodded her head vigorously. "I know how that feels. Toosan just set up an arranged marriage for me. I have to go live in some tiny country and get to know this guy named Trowa Barton. He's like, fifty years old or something! And they want me to marry him when I'm of age." Mari stamped her foot angrily, "I don't even want to get married, I want to rule on my own."

Heero smiled and knelt down beside his sister. "For one, Trowa is sixteen years old not fifty. And you know that this has to be done, otherwise we may get into a war we can't afford. Your duty comes first Mari. Don't ever forget that."

"Ya but-"

"No buts, I don't want any complaining from you is that clear?'

Mari glared at Heero with pouting puppy dog eyes. "You are such a meany," She turned towards Duo her face contorted from an effort not to cry. "I feel sorry for you Duo. I get to go away from him. You'll still have to see him everyday."

The child ran from the room without another glance at her brother. Duo could hear her sobs as she ran farther and farther away. The demon turned on his captor with rage strong enough to kill shining in his eyes. Heero's gaze could make even the toughest men shy away but you never ever wanted to get Duo angry. "Well? Are you going after her or not?"

For a moment Heero didn't answer, he seemed completely paralyzed under the demon's gaze. Then he shook his head, "no, the girl needs to learn sometime."

"Can't you see how much she's going to miss you?"

"She will survive."

Duo growled and headed for the door. If Heero was going to just stand there like the ass hole he was, then Duo would have to comfort the little girl.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Mari since you won't."

"Duo I can't let you do that. I order you to stay in this room."

"Go to hell."

"If you try to leave pain will overtake your body again."

That stopped Duo in his tracks. He couldn't deal with that again. The demon collapsed where he stood. If this bastard didn't even care about his own sister then why would he ever care about Duo? In a single day the demon had lost his home and his freedom. Now he could not even help a child who was as alone as he was. Duo glared at Heero over his shoulder. This was his fault. At first he had wanted to help the human, maybe even befriend him. Now he would never forgive Heero for taking away his life. He would get away somehow. When that happened he would never have to see the human again. 'Just you wait, Heero, you will learn that a caged demon is the most dangerous creature you can come up against. I will be free,' Duo would get away and win back his life. Heero was what stood in the demon's way, and he would do whatever it took to remove that obstacle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Mari had left, Duo had gone to sit by a window and had not moved since. He had not paid any attention to Heero the entire time. Normally the prince would not have minded being left alone. He had never been one to seek out company. Still, Heero could tell that Duo was very angry with him, and it bothered him greatly. Later that night Heero would take Duo to his father's court for the demon's first public appearance. It was there that the bond would be tested to make certain that everything was running smoothly. It was that event that Heero was dreading. If Duo's true nature was discovered than all would be lost. The prince sighed, it seemed that the demon had already developed quite a hatred for him. Heero had hoped that things would be different with Duo, that he would finally have someone he could be close to. Now it seemed he was destined to be alone, now and forever.

"So, this meeting we're going to, your father will be there?"

Heero turned in surprise, "yes, he will. I see you're talking again."

Duo smiled, "ya well, I never was very good at shutting up."

"Hn."

Duo turned to face the human. His eyes betrayed some of his fear. "Heero what is going to happen at this meeting?"

"Tonight will be a test to see how well the bond is working. You must keep your demon nature a secret."

"Will that mythical be there?"

"Yes."

Duo shook his head, "I can't do it then, he'll know what I am right away. In fact I'm sure he already knows. He and your father were talking in the hall before you showed up. That dragon told the king what I was, so kiss your plan goodbye cause you've been found out already."

A feeling of hopelessness washed over Heero. If his father already knew than the chances of him remaining heir to the thrown were slim to none. Suddenly a deep fear came over Heero. Only royalty could have bonded pets. If he lost his title then Duo would be killed in order to brake the bond. Somehow the idea of the demons death was far harder to face then the idea of loosing the crown.

"I won't let it happen, I won't let them take you."

"What?"

Heero stared right into Duo's eyes. The demon seemed troubled, as if he could read the pain and fear hidden away in Heero's soul. Heero sat down beside his pet taking Duo's hand in between his own.

"Wow, Heero what are you doing? This isn't like you at all."

Heero did not take his eyes off the demon. "Duo you deserve to know that if your true nature is made public, than father will sever the bond between us."

Duo's eyes instantly brightened, "really? Then I'm going to be free again! Well come on then let's get to it."

Heero growled, "baka have you forgotten what I said back in the forest?"

"Hey I was kind of in mind numbing pain back then. What makes you think I remember anything you said?"

"Duo the bond is breakable only by death. Which means that if we can not find some way to keep my father quite than you will lose your life tonight."

Duo blinked as panic sprang to his eyes. Heero suddenly found he had an overwhelming urge to take the boy in his arms and hold him. The prince shook his head. He must have caught something while on the hunt that was causing him to be delusional. He would have to see a healer after the meeting with his father. For now he would have to back his pet. Duo may now technically be Heero's guardian but of the moment, Heero would have to switch their roles. Human culture was foreign to Duo and it was unlikely that he would know the delicate art of politics. Heero would have to practice that art form in order to win over his father.

"Duo listen to me. I am not going to let this happen. I will face my father and get him to keep quite but I can't do it without your help. I'm not asking you to surrender to me, I'm just asking for your help this once."

Duo caught Heero's eyes with his own. He was looking for something in Heero, something the prince wasn't sure he had. "Alright, just this once I'll agree. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate you and that I will find some way back home."

Heero nodded, it was the most he could hope for. If he were in Duo's position escape would be the first thing on his mind as well. "Alright, lets go talk to my father."

Treize smiled down at the pet situated on his lap. He truly was a lucky man, to be loved so much by such an enchanting creature. Zechs had the firm sense of loyalty that made him a perfect pet and at the same time possessed a wild spirit that refused to be claimed by anyone. The shape shifter was currently nuzzling at Treize's shirt making the king's nipples harden under the presser. Treize shuttered wanting more but at the same time obligation pulled him back. "Zechs we only have thirty minutes until my son reveals his new bonded."

"That's plenty of time. Come on you old stiff, live a little."

"Old stiff? Where did that come from?"

Zechs looked up at him with those brilliant blue eyes that took Treize far away from logic. "Come on Treize, where's your sense for adventure." The dam little mythical slipped his hands up under the king's shirt to play with his nipples. Treize sighed knowing he was beaten. "Very well Zechs, but if we smell of sex at the meeting I'm blaming you."

Zechs grinned tearing the shirt from Treize's back. The human cursed as he heard fabric ripping, "baka that was silk!"

"Oh stop being such a party pooper. You can replace that thing and you know it."

Treize growled about to retort. His growl turned into a gasp as Zechs took his nipple in between thin hot lips. "Ohh Zechs!" Zechs smiled as he continued his ministrations. Treize felt his pants being opened and Zechs' hand sneaking in to brush against the king's member. A scream threatened to escape his lips as he felt the shape shifter teasing his tightly confined shaft. The last time he had screamed during sex it had resulted in a squad of armed guards bursting in and tearing a naked Zechs off of him. That was not an experience that he cared to repeat.

Zechs now had his hand wrapped around Treize's member and was trying to remove the rest of the king's clothes. Treize would have none of that. First Zechs' shirt would have to go. After all, he couldn't let himself lose all his clothes while the god in his lap remained fully covered. "The shirts got to go Zechs, now."

Zechs pulled away with a smirk on his face, "is that an order?" Treize smiled caressing the shape shifter's cheek gently, "You'd better believe it." Zechs quickly ripped the shirt off producing another growl from Treize. "Oh shut up. Sometimes I think you care more about those damned clothes then you do for me. I personally would prefer to see them gone all together."

Treize laughed as Zechs started tugging his pants off as if to prove his point. Suddenly the doors flew open and Treize growled expecting to see some blockhead guard whose life had just been drastically shortened. Instead he found his eyes resting on his son and a very stunned demon.

Heero crossed his hands over his chest glaring at the king. "Father, we need to talk." The prince did not seem at all surprised by the scene in front of him. It wasn't the first time he had walked in on the two and it wasn't likely to be the last.

"Well I see you still haven't figured out how to knock, boy," Zechs growled glaring daggers at the pair. He pulled away from Treize giving the king a chance to redo his pants.

The demon shook his head his eyes wide with shock. He held up his hands as if in surrender, tucking his wings tightly against himself. "Hey, no problem, you two just go right ahead, we'll come back later." The demon turned and headed for the door in something just short of a dash. Once again Treize was amazed by his son's reflexes, for just as the demon was turning to go, his hand was taken in an iron grasp. "Baka we are not going anywhere."

The demons face turned pale, "but-"

"But nothing, it's not like you've never seen two men making out."

"Ah…"

"Wait, you mean you never have?"

"Hell no, I've never seen anyone make out you nitwit!"

Treize chuckled, "it will be nice to have a lively spirit around to balance out Heero."

Duo stepped forward his eyes cast down. His hand was still clenched in the prince's hand, a fact that neither boy seemed to have taken note of. Treize also noticed a fire burning in Heero's eyes that had not been there before Duo had arrived. A very passionate and protective flame indeed. "Sir, my staying is the reason we came. We both know that you know what I am."

Heero stepped forward, his voice firm and not at all pleading. "I don't care that Duo is a demon. The bond was successful. There is no reason why you should not honor it."

"Aside from the fact that the little shrimp is a demon not a mythical." Duo took a step back at the shape shifter's angry words. For a moment, a hint of fear flickered in his eyes but one look at Heero restored the demons courage. "I may not be a mythical but I have my own strengths. No mythical could beat me in speed or stealth."

"I could, after all stealth is my specialty."

Duo growled, his eyes flashing at the challenge. Treize held up a hand to stop both of them before things began unruly. "I have no intention to brake this new bond. I need an heir Heero, I just can't have an heir strong enough to overpower me just yet. I'm not ready to give up my thrown. The demon has been bonded to you and I except that. The problem is that the people may not agree. You will have to prove yourselves to them. Now, Duo claims that he can best a mythical in a trial of speed and stealth. That is exactly what he must do. The people respect Zechs' skills. If Duo can beat him in a trial of stealth ,than the people will acknowledge him as the prince's bonded. If he can not then the bond will be broken. That is final. Now I suggest you two get ready. It will be about twenty minutes until the meetings starts."

Treize turned back to Zechs. "Now, where were we?" The two boys cleared out in record speed.

"Heero, is that kind of thing, commen of bonded pairs?"

"Hn?"

Duo had been silent sense they had left the king's office. "What your father and Zechs were doing, is it commen?"

Heero blinked and a warm feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach and traveled to his cheeks. "It isn't uncommon, why do you ask?"

The demon grabbed his braid in his hands and was trying to be as immersed in it as possible. His wings where tucked securely around him. He had one fang showing and was looking incredibly cute. 'Cute? Where the hell did that come from? I don't think that way!'

"So, are you going to expect that?"

Heero stopped and stared at the demon. "No, I would never expect that of you!"

Duo sighed seeming relieved, "I sure am glade to here that. I mean it's not that I don't think you're hot because I do and fuck did I just say that? Well I mean you are but that doesn't mean anything. You still took my freedom from me and I still hate you."

Heero felt like his face was on fire, what the hell was wrong with him? "Duo I'm going to go talk to someone. The room is four doors up from here can you find it?'

Duo nodded, "I'll just follow your sent back. Listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just sometimes I don't know when to shut up."

Heero nodded, "when you're ready find a servant in the hall and they'll take you to the grand chamber. I'll meet you there alright?"

Duo nodded and started down the hall. A plague of guilt filled Heero. 'Guilt? Over what? I need to see a healer now.' Heero headed off to talk to Sally. She was the best there was, she'd know what was wrong with him. He could not have whatever this was distracting him if he was going to help Duo.

Upon arriving, Heero told Sally his symptoms. The woman checked him over twice and didn't find anything. "Heero you're still the healthiest person I've ever known. Tell me your symptoms again."

"A strange feeling of warmness in the pit of my stomach and light headedness, as well as a general feeling of incoherence and bewilderment."

Sally smiled as recognition twinkled in her eyes. "I see, and when did these symptoms start?"

Heero thought back, "actually it was about the time that I met my new bonded."

Sally started putting her supplies away. "well Heero you're not sick."

"Is it a curse then?" Heero asked suddenly starting to suspect Duo. Had the demon cursed him? Sally laughed, "well some would call it that, you're falling in love, Heero."

"Na-nani?"

The woman answered with that damned laugh again. "Go get ready for tonight Heero. There's nothing wrong, you'll understand soon."

"But,"

"You'd better hurry, prince. You only have five minutes."

Heero cursed as he ran out of the room and down the hall. He had to be sure he was there when his bonded arrived in the grand hall. 'Can I really be falling in love with Duo? No, that woman did not know what she was talking about.'

Heero rounded a corner. He was about a minute away from the grand hall. He might even beat Duo there.

Heero stopped as someone grabbed him from behind. He turned to find a boy about his age with light blond hair and gentle blue-green eyes. "I'm sorry to do this. But I can't let Trowa get married to that girl and I can't think of any other way to stop it."

Heero blinked, Trowa? As in Trowa Barton, Mari's future husband? Heero eyed the blond haired boy suspiciously. He was Elven from the look of him. The mythical had the delicate features and pointed ears of an elf, and he certainly was not human. The real question was, what a mythical was doing here? "Who are you?"

"My name is Quatre. You have to come with me." Quatre's hands started to glow and then the world around Heero went black.

Duo nervously shifted from one foot to the other, his mind going over the different things he was going to do to Heero when he got the chance. That insufferable human was more then forty minutes late. Sure Duo had said too much but he didn't disserve this. The council was in chaos. Treize had sent out search parties to look for the boy but to no avail. Duo had been momentarily forgotten and was now standing next to Wufei (something he really wasn't happy about) waiting for news about Heero. Part of him wanted to kill that damned human himself for doing this to him. Another part was truly concerned, terrified even, that Heero was hurt.

"Sir we just received news. The prince has been spotted on the road between here and the Barton kingdom. He is traveling with a mythical sir."

"Damn it." Treize sat at his thrown scanning the masses in front of him. Zechs was at his side giving him comfort. Duo flinched as the king's eyes feel on him. "Duo come forward." Wufei smirked pushing the young demon toward the throne. Duo gave the dragon his best glare before continuing forward on his own. "Um yes sir?"

The grand hall had fallen into silence and all eyes were now glued on Duo. 'Great, what a way to make my first appearance.'

Treize turned to address the entire council. "This is Duo, my son's new bounded." The crowd instantly erupted with a volume of noise that had Duo clasping his hands over his sensitive ears to quite the racket. Treize lifted his hand and the crowd instantly settled into a dead silence. "He is also a demon." And here we go again. This time the crowd was hostile and Duo found himself edging towards Treize and Zechs. At least they wouldn't want to kill him on sight. "The boy may be a demon but he is not evil and he will prove it." That shut the crowd up fast. The demon glared at the man. How the hell did the king expect Duo to prove anything? "He will prove himself by returning my son, our beloved prince to us single handedly. By doing this task he will show that he is capable of protecting the one who choose him and confirm that he is worthy of the bond. Is there any objections?"

Treize's threatening scowl assured silence, "good, now Duo do you understand your mission?"

"Wait, what?"

"Your test will be to bring my son back unharmed, do you except?"

The moment Duo had heard that Heero had been kidnapped he had wanted to help. Now he wasn't so sure he could do it. Heero was with a mythical, a creature that Duo would never have dreamed of challenging. 'It's not like I have a choice. It's either this or death, and I can't let Heero down. I won't do that. I don't know why but I care about Heero and I can't let him get hurt. I'll do it, for him.'

Duo looked the king straight in the face. "I will get your son back, I promise, and once I make a promise, I keep it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You're letting that demon go off alone? What is to stop him from running away as soon as he leaves this castle? Are you really going to put the life of your heir and the fate of this kingdom on his shoulders?"

Treize sighed rubbing his third eye. The dragon had a knack for giving him horrible headaches. "I see no other way, dragon. I can not very well send troops after him without starting a war with the Barton Kingdom. You are right however, I can not send him in alone. I need someone strong, someone loyal who has a sharp wit."

"If you want loyalty then send Zechs. That fool would follow you into anything, you know that."

Treize shook his head. "No dragon I need Zechs here. With the prince missing this place is sure to go up in chaos. No Wufei, I will be sending you to keep an eye on the young bonded demon."

"What? No I refuse! I am not going to be some demon's watch dog!"

Treize gritted his teeth, "I'm not asking you to do this, I'm telling you. I certainly can't send a human out on this task. No, you're the only one strong enough to overpower a demon."

"And what if I end up braking free from your power while I'm away? If that happens I will kill that demon."

"Then I will have to warn Duo of that. At this point I have no other option. However, if that does occur, I order you to return to me once the bond regains control. Now you should go. I have much to do and the sooner you and Duo leave the better.

When Heero first awoke he did not open his eyes. He remembered exactly what had happened and guessed that he had been captured. He had trained himself long ago to create the guise of sleep while exploring his surroundings using his other senses. Heero was lying down on a very comfortable bed. His hands and legs where tied with something he could not identify. And there were two other people in the room, apparently in the midst of an argument.

"Oh Quatra, I truly wish you had not done this. My father is sure to find out about him then all hell will brake lose." The voice was that of a young male. Heero peeked his eyes open chancing a look at his captives. Standing before him was a human and a mythical. The human had short brown hair that swept forward to hide one of his eyes. He had a slim yet sure build and was dressed in a deep elegant blue. The mythical was the one that had captured Heero earlier. He was slightly smaller then the human and looked almost meek in comparison.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to lose you." The mythical, no Quatra, seemed shy around the other. Heero guessed that this boy was his master. If that was so then this human had to be royalty.

"Oh little one, you are not going to lose me. This marriage will be purely for politics, you know that I love you."

Marriage? What was he talking about? Heero sat up making his presence known. He was still bond, but that wouldn't stop him from getting the answers he needed. Two pairs of eyes shot over in his direction. The mythical came up to him. "Um, hi, sorry that we had to tie you up. We weren't sure what you'd do when you awoke. My names Quatra, and this is Trowa. Your name is Heero right?"

Heero did not answer, he was not about to give his captors any information. The one called Quatra frowned, "I guess you want to know why we captured you right? You've probably guessed that Trowa here is the same Trowa that's going to marry your sister. Well you see Trowa has no interest in, um, females. He would be completely miserable with her. I'm sorry, I'm sure that she's a great person it's just that…"

The mythical trailed off as Prince Trowa came up beside him. "The problem, Prince Heero, is that I'm already taken."

Heero blinked in confusion, taken, but by who? Upon studying the pair closer Heero got his answer. The way Quatra leaned into Trowa, and the fire in the prince's eyes told of a fierce and protective love. The two were far more than just a bonded master and slave, that was clear.

Heero decided to speak, he would use this situation to get answers out of the two. "What does your mating preferences have to do with me? I understand that you do not want to marry my sister, but why not just call off the marriage. My father wants what is best for Mari, he would not marry her to a man who would not love her."

Trowa hung his head, "It is not your father that is the problem, it is mine. King Barton will stop at nothing to gain a foothold in your kingdom. He had decided to do this by having me wed your sister and then force her to act on his behalf. Quatra is a very loving individual, but he will often let his emotions guild him rather that logic. He believed that if my father had you he would not require me to marry your sister. He did not realize the extent of my fathers plan. I purposely kept him in the dark about it. I did not want him to get hurt. I should have told him, if I had none of this would have happened."

The mythical stepped forward, "I am sorry. I promise we will get you out of here as soon as we can."

Heero nodded as he studied the creature. His first assumption had been wrong. Quatra was not an elf, but the prince could not place his origins. "What exactly are you?"

Quatra blinked at the unexpected question. "I'm a Nymph."

"Your male."

The mythical blushed looking down, "yeah well I'm kind of a freak of nature to tell you the truth. I'm the only male in my kind. I was cast out when I was a child. Trowa found me and took me in against his father's wishes. King Barton wanted to sell me to the highest bidder." The light haired boy smiled. "Even at age five Trowa would have none of it. You should have seen it, this little five-year-old kid yelling at the king in front of the whole court. And he got his way to. When Trowa turned of age, we bonded at once. It just seemed right, we became lovers shortly after that."

Heero blinked staring at the pair. The trust they showed in each other was incredible. He wondered if he would ever have that with Duo. "You say your father will try to keep me from going home?"

"Yes, but we have a plan to get you out. Hopefully it will work."

Heero nodded and then an idea came to him. "If I am captured, I would ask you seek out my bonded. He goes by Duo and he is not a mythical, but a demon. I know that it may be difficult to contact him but I think he is the best ally I have." He was the only ally Heero had. The prince could not drag his father into this. Not without risking war, and that was something he would not do.

Surprise flashed in the pairs' eyes but they did not put their thoughts to words. Heero was thankful for that. The last thing he needed was more criticism for choosing a demon for a bonded. Heero watched the pair closely as they explained their plan. It was simple enough. Heero was to sneak out in servants attire. He was sure that he could do it. It would be easy, but that was just what worried Heero. Surly the king would have better defenses than this. Otherwise why would Trowa be so concerned? Heero did not like the idea of leaving himself in the hands of these strangers but he had no choice. The prince only prayed that they cold be trusted.

Duo watched the mythical nervously. He did not understand why the king had insisted on having Wufei come along. Duo had made a promise, he would keep it.

The demon gulped as he remembered the king's words. "Duo, I feel it is only fair to warn you that I may lose control of Wufei. The dragon has been known to brake free from my hold. This has only happened a few times, but if it does happen than I suggest you do everything in your power to get as far away from him as possible."

Duo growled not at all liking the king or his stupid idea. How the hell was he supposed to outrun a dragon?

"What's the matter demon, your plan not working out as well as you hoped?"

"The only plan I have is to get Heero back. I made the king a promise and I am going to keep it."

"Huff, are you trying to tell me that you, a demon, have honor?"

"Well I don't know about honor but I do know that you can trust my word. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

The dragon snorted and increased his pace. They had been traveling for half a day. Treize had suggested that they fly there, but both parties had refused. Duo did not like the idea of losing the cover of the trees. A demon flying in the open could easily be shot down. Wufei didn't seem to like the idea either though his reasons were surly different. Duo could not beat the dragon in any contest of strength but he would be more able to maneuver in the air than the larger creature.

"You know I don't understand you at all. You talk about honor and yet you belong to a race that spends their time hunting and killing innocent people."

"If you are referring to the demons than we are not killing innocent creatures. Demons are viscous, unholy beasts that spread corruption and chaos where ever they go."

"You know you mythicals really are all the same. You'll think of any excuse to justify your actions. I'm a demon and I've never done any of those things. I've spent my life in hiding. I've never even come into contact with another race, so how could I had been spreading destruction and chaos? Besides, I bet you can't claim that you've never killed someone before."

Wufei was about to answer but before he could a silver blur appeared behind the mythical. Before Wufei knew what had happened he was hit from behind and fell to the ground unconscious.

"There, now that's taken care of, you okay demon?"

Duo blinked in surprise, but that surprise quickly turned to fear as he realized he was now standing face to face with a mythical. The creature before him was a fox spirit, silver in color the fox was standing over Wufei, his eyes shining with mischief. Foxes were not the strongest mythicals around but they were crafty and incredibly swift. Duo didn't stand a chance. The fox smiled his eyes reflecting a playful amusement. Like most foxes he had a beautiful silky mane and a long bushy tail. Duo would have thought him handsome, if the fox wasn't going to kill him.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not gonna hurt you. You see we foxes tend to identify better with you demons then with these creatures." The mythical gave Wufei a kick as if to emphasize his point. "We got a lot in commen you know. Foxes and demons are both very crafty creatures, and sly as well. I couldn't just stand by while you were killed by this moron, and you're such a pretty little thing too. Besides, a creature like this has a lot more power to feed off of then a demon."

Duo did not like this creature at all. For one thing he was _not_ a little one. In fact he was slightly taller than the fox. He also didn't like the way the fox had looked at him when he had said he was pretty. He liked the way he was eyeing Wufei even less. It reminded him of how someone would eye their favorite snack.

"What exactly do you mean 'feed off of?' You're not going to hurt him are you?"

The fox smiled, "Hurt him? My dear little demon it will kill him. Ya see we foxes are known thieves. My specialty is energy, I can take it from even the strongest Mythicals. It gives me quite the boost in battle. That's how I could overpower your tormenter so easily. Never had dragon before, it should be good.

Duo's eyes widened, "okay, for one Wufei is not my tormenter. You could say he's my guardian."

The fox chuckled, "a dragon for a guardian ah? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Well, I guess he is more like a watch dog. He's supposed to keep me out of trouble."

The fox smiled, "trouble ah? Staying out of trouble is over rated. Why don't ya come with me? I can keep you safe and show you a good time."

Duo bit his lip trying to keep a hold of his very lose tongue. He really didn't want to tick off a mythical that could kill him in seconds. "Thank you for your _kind_ offer," Duo practically growled. "But I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Now if you would please stop eyeing the dragon like he's your favorite entree he and I will be on our way."

"Oh come on, it's a dragon! You can't expect me to let a dragon go."

Duo glared in reply.

"Okay, okay, but you owe me a favor. Dragon's aren't easy to come by you know."

"Fine, but don't expect me to get in a relationship with you or something."

"Aww why not? I'm not that bad and you might just enjoy yourself."

"Because, I'm taken. Now If you'll excuse me." Duo picked Wufei up and started walking away. In his current form the dragon weighed about as much as a normal human. Duo had not trouble with him. 'Taken? Why did I tell him I was taken? I'm not, am I?'

After the fox was out of sight Duo stopped, setting Wufei down. He shook the dragon gently and was utterly unprepared when Wufei shifted beneath him throwing Duo to the ground and landing on top of him with a clawed hand to the demon's neck. Duo fought back a shudder and only remembered to breath when Wufei had withdrawn his hand.

"Jeez, where were those reflexes before?"

Wufei was still kneeling over Duo, pinning the demon to the ground. "Baka, you should have known better then to wake me in that fashion."

"Oh you mean giving you a gentle shake? I'm sorry next time I'll stand at a safe distance and throw blunt objects at you. Would that be better?"

Wufei's eyes flashed and he raised his fist. Duo tensed turning away and readying himself the best he could for a hit that would likely end his life. Okay so perhaps he shouldn't have pissed off the dragon but he had had every right to say what he had said. When the blow didn't come Duo peeked his eyes open to find Wufei staring down at him. The dragon clearly fighting against something. Duo smiled as he realized it to be the magic of a bond. "You can't kill me can you? Your _master_ won't let you."

Wufei choose to ignore this as he released the demon. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out by a fox."

"A fox? Do you truly expect me to believe that?"

"Hey believe what you want. I really don't care. Oh course if it wasn't a fox who was it? Are you saying that I somehow managed to knock you out while I was standing there facing you?"

Duo stood and started off again. They still had a long way to go and he wanted to get to Heero as soon as possible.

Wufei snorted, "no, I just don't see how you or I could still be alive if it was a fox. Those dam creatures would kill their own children for power."

"Well he did try to kill you but I convinced him to stop."

"Oh really, you, a pathetic little demon convinced a power hungry mythical to not kill me? Your story is becoming more and more inconceivable by the second."

"I made a deal with him."

"A deal? What did you do, sell him your soul?"

"Well, I really don't know. I just owe him a favor."

"You fool, do you know what you have done? He could make you do anything."

"No, I didn't say he could do anything."

"Oh really, and what where the limitations you set?"

"None of your damn business, that's what."

"Baka, I thought demons were supposed to crafty."

"And I thought dragons where supposed to be strong, but you couldn't even take one hit. Besides, what was I supposed to do, just let him kill you?"

"I never asked any favors from you. And now it seems I have been indebted to a demon."

"Hey that's okay, you don't owe me anything."

The dragon turned shaking his head. There was something different in his eyes. Something Duo couldn't place. "Unlike you demon, I do have a code of honor. I will abide by it. But don't worry, once we're even I will take you out, be sure of it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heero walked silently through the servant's passage keeping his head down and avoiding contact with anyone. He had spent the night sleeping in a hidden room on an old mattress. Back when Trowa and Quatre were still young, the Barton Prince had used the room to hide from his father. It seemed Heero was now using it for the same reason. Trowa had told him that King Barton had seen Quatre smuggling him in. He would have the whole castle on alert. The green-eyed boy had decided it would be safer to wait a night and then go the next day.

"Hey, you, what are you doing? All the servants need to come to the main hall." Heero blinked as he came back to where he was and realized that someone had sunk up on him without his knowing. He didn't know how the man had managed to get so close or how he allowed himself to drop his guard so entirely. Heero looked up just in time to see a pair of large rough hands come up and start pushing him in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. The prince resisted the urge to fight back. It would only draw unwanted attention to himself. The man, who Heero took for a guard, herded him into a huge room where hundreds of other servants were gathered. Once he was in, the guard ignored Heero. However, with the amount of men guarding the doors, it was clear to the prince that he would not be able to leave the chamber. Not without knocking out a good number of people, that is. Heero decided to make use of his time by gathering more information. Something must have happened, and he was determined to find out what it was.

The prince approached the front of the room and stood in shock as he found himself gazing up the last person he had expected to encounter here. There stood Duo, in chains and looking like he'd gotten the shit beat out of him. Heero's bonded stood beside a man in heavy luxurious robes. Beside and a little behind the man stood a fox spirit. The mythical clearly identified the richly clothed man as King Barton. Heero had heard about the king's energy stealing fox, but he had not thought that he would have to face him head on. It was most likely the fox that had captured and hurt Duo. If this was true, then the fox would soon die for his actions. Heero closed his eyes for a moment. He had to think rationally. He did not know how the little idiot demon had ended up here, but he knew one thing for certain: he had to get them out, at any cost.

Earlier that day…

Duo yawned and stretched his arms up. It was morning, and the second day of their journey. He and Wufei had camped out the night before in a clearing by a small stream. Duo had been in heaven. It had felt so good to sleep under the stars again and to wake up to the sound of morning birds. It would have been perfect, if only Heero had been there to enjoy it as well. 'Since when am I so desperate for his company? I've been trying to get away this whole time. Why is it that I'm finally back in the wilderness where I feel at home and all I can think about is him?'

"So, you're finally awake. Let's eat and than break camp. I want to reach the Barton castle by night fall." Wufei, of course he'd be an early morning person. The guy had probably been up with the sun. Duo moaned and turned over, his body telling him to go back to sleep. He was never awake so early. "I see demons are not only dishonorable fiends, but they're also lazy."

Duo groaned-- did this guy ever give it a rest? "It's to early for this, Wufei. Go back to bed."

"While the prince rots? Not that I care particularly, but I want to get this over with and get away from scum like you as soon as possible."

"What part of 'nocturnal creature' don't you understand? I thought you had a system of honor. Doesn't it include not attacking people when they're down?"

"I am not attacking you."

"Sure ya are, it's just a verbal assault."

"Don't change the subject. You need to get up. If we want to eat this morning, we'll have to hunt and we also have to break camp. I'm not going to do both."

"Alright, alright, I'm up you cheap, stinky dragon."

Wufei growled, "For that, you get to clean up camp. I'll be back in a while. Please try to have everything up by then."

With that, Wufei stormed off. Duo sighed and sat up. He might as well get started. Knowing Wufei, he'd find something long before Duo even had his sleeping pad rolled up. The demon still did not understand why any of the things in this camp were necessary. After all, he had lived outside his whole life and had never needed any of this stuff. But Wufei had insisted on building a basic camp with a fire and sleeping pads.

The dragon had also cooked their diner last night. Duo was used to eating raw meat, but he didn't mind it cooked. Still, he found it odd that a dragon would want their food that way. Like that sword he carried, dragons didn't use swords. It must have been due to the human influence. 'I wonder how much I'm going to change, once I've been around Heero for a while. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not going to stay around the humans for very long, am I? I mean, I want to get to know Heero better, but I don't want to be a slave.' Duo shook his head. He would worry about that later. Right now, he just had to worry about getting the prince back. Then he'd think farther into the future.

The camp came down surprisingly fast and Duo soon found himself tired of waiting for the lazy dragon to get back. His eyes began to wander through the supplies Wufei had brought. The dragon had brought his sleeping pad along with a small bag. Curiosity got the best of Duo and he decided to look through the bag. He found it contained a few little cloth pouches full of some strange kind of powder. There was also a dagger and some dried meat. Duo picked up one of the pouches and sniffed it. His sight blurred slightly and he felt a little lightheaded. The demon quickly put the pouch way, shacking his head to clear it. He would have to stay away from those things, whatever they were. They just didn't seem natural. Duo then picked up the dagger. The weapon was human made, and quite beautiful. It had a steel blade and a maple wood hilt. Demons did not normally bother with human weapons, but Duo found this simple but effective blade fascinated him. The weapon felt right in his hand. As if he was meant to use it, although he had never used a knife before.

"Well, little demon, just what are you doing?"

Duo spun, stashing the dagger in his top and hoping Wufei had not seen him take it. He would return it of course. But if he put it back now, then surely Wufei would know he had been going through his stuff.

"Ah Wufei, I umm, I finished. Did you get the meat?"

Duo's eyes widened when he realized that this was not Wufei. Where he was expecting to find a pissed off dragon, instead he found a chuckling fox.

"You again? I thought I told you to leave me alone. If you came for the favor I owe you then I will pay you back after I've completed my mission, and not a moment before."

The fox smiled sadly, his normal playfulness gone. "I fear I am here on business this time, little one. I need you to come with me."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you! I already told you, I'm not interested!"

The fox shook his head. "It is not my wish that you come, it is my masters. Please do not make this difficult. I do not wish to harm you."

"Your master?"

The fox nodded and a flash of hopeless rage appeared in his eyes. "Yes, little one, I am a bonded, and I have my orders."

Duo took a step back. Where was that stupid dragon when he needed him? "Look, I know you don't want to do this and I'm not going to go easily. Can't you just let me go free?"

The fox shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't. One way or another, you will come with me."

With that, the fox moved in a blur so fast Duo could barely follow him. The demon growled jumping up and spreading his wings. If he could just get high enough, he'd be safe. Duo would have no such luck. The moment his feet left the ground, he was dragged back down by clawed hands. The demon winced as the sharp claws dug into his leg. Duo answered with his own attack deciding to go for the fox's eyes. It was no use though. The fox's speed made him look like he was moving he slow motion.

Before he knew what happened, he found that his arms had been seized and he was being dragged to the ground onto his stomach. Duo growled and hissed, kicking out with his feet. His claws left shallow slashes on the fox's chest, but did not seem to deter the mythical.

Duo squeezed his eyes closed wishing that he were older. A full grown demon could use their mind like a weapon. They could send singles to the brain that you activate pain receptors and make it's victim feel extreme agony. Duo had no such ability, and it meant that he was completely helpless. This was it, his freedom would once again be forcefully stolen from him. He could do nothing to stop it. He would be taken to this fox's master, whoever he was. Duo didn't know what was in store for him now, but he didn't think he'd like it.

"Let him go, you wretched creature!" Duo's eyes snapped open, and he wrenched his neck around to see Wufei standing behind the fox with a blade to his neck. The demon had never been so happy to see that damned dragon.

The fox chuckled, releasing Duo. "Well, well, if it isn't the darling little lizard. I knew that I should have taken you out when I had the chance."

Wufei growled his blade pressing into the fox's throat so hard that blood stained the creatures silver mane.

"Wufei, stop it! I don't want him dead."

The dragon glared, "And why not? He's tried to kill me once, and from the look of it, he was about to kill you. The dirty, lying thief deserves his fate."

"Wufei, he's a bonded just like you." He was also like Duo, but the demon still did not wish to admit that he too was bonded, a slave for the rest of his life. "He's here on orders from his master."

The dragon's eyes widened and he turned an angry glare on the fox. "Who sent you? Speak beast, if you do not wish to part with your head." Duo gulped and made a mental note never to make Wufei mad. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The fox smiled, "Well now, I can't very well disobey an order that was never given. My master never said I couldn't tell you anything. He just said to 'find the demon that is in liege with the Yuy prince.' My master is King Barton, and he has the one you're looking for. I couldn't care less if my master rotted in hell. Now little demon, I'd be happy to help you, if you would kindly call your dog off."

Wufei growled again and tightened his grip. "I am not Duo's dog, you insufferable beast. You forget who is in power here. I will not release you, but if you answer my questions I will let you live a little while longer."

"If you kill me, my tasty morsel, then you will be back where you started. Your prince does not have much time left."

"I am not a meal for you, fox!"

The silver haired mythical smiled sweetly, "No, I suppose not. Somehow, I have a feeling your energy would not be very manageable. I guess it's too much stubbornness on your part. But that doesn't mean I don't have any interest in you. No, you could be just what I need to get free of King Barton."

"I am not going to do your bidding, fox, nor will I give you any favors."

"Oh, but here me out. I don't ask for much. I want you to try to kill King Barton, and if you can't, then I want you to kill me. Not too much to ask is it? After all, either way you get to get rid of an enemy. That's all you dragons care about anyways, right? Destroying all of your obstacles? Well, this way you win no matter what."

Wufei blinked, he had clearly not expected this to come from the fox. Duo couldn't blame him, he hadn't either. "What's your name?" The demon's voice was barely a whisper. The fox smiled, "The names Inu (1), now can you please get this dragon to stop grinding that sword into my throat."

"Wufei, please, I have a plan to get Heero back, but I do need his help."

The dragon sighed but removed his blade, letting the fox go. "Alright, but I want some answers. How did you know that Duo was connected to Prince Heero? Where is the prince now and why is he running out of time?"

Inu laughed, plopping down right where he stood, "One question at a time, my feisty dragon. First of all, I knew about Duo, that is your name right? Anyways, I knew him from my master and he learned about him from his son. As for your prince, I don't know where he is right now. He escaped right before my master went to interrogate Prince Trowa. Barton said that if Trowa didn't tell him everything he knew about this Heero of yours, then he'd kill Quatre, that's Trowa's bonded. He'd do it to, he never did like Quarte. After all, that little idiot of a mythical not only listens to his master, but wants to be a slave. That's not for me, and Barton knows it. He knows I'll betray him the moment I can."

"Stop babbling, fox, I want to know why you believe Heero is in danger."

"Well, you see, your prince escaped under the guise of a servant. King Barton is rounding everyone up. He is sure to find the missing prince."

Duo gulped, he would have to act fast. "Thanks, Inu, now I need you to do one more thing. I need you to take me captive, just like you were going to. That's the only way I'm going to be able to save Heero."

Wufei opened his mouth but closed it when Duo shook his head. "I know you hate me, Wufei, but please trust me. I have a plan and I think it will work."

The dragon was silent for a moment. When he did at last speak, his voice held a new resolve. "Alright Duo, Heero is your bonded and this is your quest. I will put my trust in you. Now, what is your plan?"

(1) Just for those who don't know Inu is Japanese for dog. I choose it over Kitsune (fox) because Inu is something of a scoundrel, kind of a mutt. A little FYI you probably didn't need to know


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Duo's entire body hurt. True he had asked Inu to rough him up a bit to make his capture look more real but he had not expected the fox to go so hard. He knew he must look a lot worse then he felt, but it still hurt. He supposed it was necessary, they had to make it believable. Of course, Inu was not responsible for most of Duo's wounds. No, the demon owed that damned king for them. The man had put him in chains the moment he had arrived. He had sent the last half-hour trying to get information about Heero out of Duo. That was where most of his injuries had come from. The demon had managed to keep silent. Not that he knew much, why he didn't even know Heero's location. Duo had not yet spotted Heero in the mass of servants that stood before him and he feared that the prince had already escaped, or worse, had been captured. Duo was not too worried. The king was not acting like a man that had gotten what he wanted. So unless his behavior was some sort of trick, then Heero should still be free.

"Little prince, I suggest you come out of hiding if you wish for your little pet to live." Duo growled as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled closer to King Barton. Damn it, where was that good for nothing, lively as a cemetery, ass hole? He'd better not have already escaped. That would completely ruin their plans.

Then Duo spotted it, a messy brown top and a pair of angry blue eyes flashing from within the crowd of servants. It was Heero alright, dressed in very plain servant's garb. A grin lit Duo's eyes and he gave a quick nod to Inu praying that the fox would not betray him. He would need the fox to stall for time until Wufei could fulfill his part of the plan.

Duo glanced over at who he assumed was Prince Trowa. The boy was standing off to the side and had more guards around him then Duo did. There was no emotion on his face, no sign at all that he was upset, though he had every reason to be. The prince was the one who had told the king everything. Duo did not blame him, however. He was sure that the King would kill Trowa's mythical if the prince did not cooperate. Hopefully Wufei would be able to free the creature, and then the prince would help. Until then Duo had to keep the King distracted. Duo pulled on the chains he could so easily have escaped from and in doing so drew the Kings attention away from the gathered servants and Heero. The demon just prayed his bonded would not act. Not just yet anyhow. Duo growled bringing his unbound wings up. His hands were bond and attached to Barton by a length of chain but his wings and his legs were free. The demon flapped his wings hard gaining a tiny bit of altitude. It wasn't much but it was enough to bring his clawed feet up and rack bloody trails down the King's chest. The human howled pulling back and releasing Duo's chain while Inu came forward to grab him.

The king growled backhanding Duo. For a human he was quite strong, though nothing compared to Heero. Duo turned his head to lessen the blow and saw Heero looking like he was ready to strike. The demon mouthed the word 'wait' hoping that Heero not only caught it but could read lips. Amazingly the human, who was far too skilled in far too many areas not only caught it but gave a slight nod. Duo grinned and continued 'struggling' against Inu. The fox, who had Duo pressed tightly to his body seemed to be enjoying himself far too much. He had a mischievous grin of his face and Duo found himself fearing the fox would take this to far. It soon became clear that Inu would do no such thing. For all of his immature flirting he was more concerned with freedom. As long as he was not ordered to not help Duo, Inu could do whatever was in his power to stop Barton. Even aid his would be killers. Still, Duo did feel like elbowing the fox for the way he was snuggling against him.

"Hold him fox, damn little rodent." The king turned and continued to gaze over the crowd but it was to late. Heero knew to stay hidden and was now invisible, even to Duo. Not only that, but now that Inu had a hold of him Duo could escape with ease. It was an unexpected bonus.

Duo didn't have to wait long until Wufei showed up with a confused mythical in tow. The dragon had been sent to free Prince Trowa's bonded, Quatre. A move that would hopefully get the green eyed prince to fight on their side. Duo smirked giving a sharp whistle and then tried dart away from Inu. However, he found a great amount more resistance then he had expected. The fox had been told to hold Duo and apparently he was doing just that. Duo didn't blame him. He did know how an order from a bonded could make you do things against your will. But even if his arms where free of the chains Inu was much stronger then Duo and the demon was beginning to realize that he would not be able to get away.

Across the room Wufei had transformed and now stood towering over everyone as a giant crystal colored dragon. At his feet stood Prince Trowa and his bonded mythical. Trowa had broken lose when Wufei had transformed. Servants ran screaming and filed out through the doors pushing guards that they normally feared out of their way. Said guards soon followed the servants out. They would clearly much rather face the wrath of their king then a giant dragon. The king had ducked behind Inu and was ordering the fox to go get the dragon.

"I'm sorry little one." Inu let Duo down and then ran at Wufei at a speed so great that not even a demon could follow his movements. Before Wufei even knew what was happening, he had a giant silver fox on his back between his wings. Wufei growled and shook truing to rid himself of the fox much like a horse would rid itself of a fly. Somehow Inu managed to stay on and at the same time not hurt Wufei, not that the dragon wasn't trying to get him off.

Now free, Duo quickly rid himself of his chains. He was about to go look for Heero when he reliezed that Barton was inching away from the battle. The king must have decided to run once things shifted out of his favor. Duo smiled as he gave case, it was time for a little pay back.

Heero groaned inwardly as he saw Duo run after King Barton. The baka, he was going to get into a huge amount of trouble. Heero had not been expecting Duo's appearance, but when the demon had asked him to stay out of sight, he had done so. Now with Wufei running amuck and Heero's bonded running off he had to make a move. The prince took off after the demon.

It did not take long to catch up because Duo had apparently caught the king and tackled him. They now lay on the ground with Duo pinning the king beneath him. His wings flailed above him for balance and his claws were extended. "Alright you bag of shit, time for a little bit of pay back."

Heero sighed as he walked up behind the two. He could hear guards approaching. "Duo we have to leave now."

The demon's head snapped around, "Heero? Jeez don't do that! You know it really isn't fair that you, a human, can sneak up on me like that."

"Duo there are large numbers of guards approaching. We need to go back. We can meet up with the others latter on."

"Alright just let me finish up here."

"No Duo you can't do that. If he is found murdered the blame will fall on my kingdom. I will not let you cause a war."

"Heero relax, if he dies then Trowa will take the throne. He's not going to go to war with us."

Barton chuckled from underneath Duo. "I see you have not been around humans for long, little demon. It will not be Trowa who will decide to go to war it will be the people. If Trowa does not act then he would be suspected of murder himself. Civil war would break out and destroy the country. So you see, if you kill me he will have no choice but to go to war with you. He will do it too, anything to save this pathetic kingdom."

Duo growled his claws extending. He did not strike to kill, however, but struck hard enough to nock the king out. "So what's Prince Trowa going to do then?"

"He was with Wufei when he last I saw him. If he makes it out then he can seek asylum at the Yuy Kingdom. He will hopefully be able to overrule his father and take the kingdom through diplomatic procedures. Otherwise, it is not our concern. We need to alert my father about the situation here. That is more important."

Duo put his hands behind his head and walked up to Heero. "You know I don't understand human politics at all. I don't think I like them though. I won't worry about your father. He's the one that sent me here. I think he already suspected something. You know I've never seen you wearing normal clothes. They look good on you. I mean the armor you wore when you caught me looked good too. Wait I didn't mean that, um, I mean you just look so normal now. You should wear things like this more often."

Heero blinked once again amazed by the amount that Duo could talk. He could just imagine what would happen if he walked into his father's court dressed in servant's attire. Still it was not like Duo to stumble over his words. Why was the demon so nervous about giving Heero a complement? Could it be that the demon was attracted to him but was afraid to say it? Heero remembered what Sally had told him. It was possible he was attracted to Duo. Heero had never been attracted to anyone before so he would not have known what it felt like. Heero had never been afraid of experimenting with new ideas and though he rarely showed emotion he still did follow his feelings. "Duo, are you attracted to me?"

"Wh-what? I, no, I, mean, I, well, I-"

Heero smiled as the demon blushed bright red. He cut the boy's sentence off with a soft kiss. It worked like a charm and Heero was quite surprised when Duo did not pull back but leaned into the kiss. Heero closed his eyes and let his guard drop. For once he did not want to be aware of everything around him. He only wanted Duo. To feel the soft heat from his flesh and his sweet addictive lips. Duo was moving closer to him, bring his arms around him and holding him tightly. To his surprised Heero didn't feel confined by the embrace. No, instead he felt safe and secure, perhaps for the first time in his life.

When Heero pulled away his face was flushed and his breath was uneasy. Duo had a stunned but happy look on his face. Heero gave a small smile, "let's go Duo, the others are probably already out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wufei's escape out of the castle and into the woods was met without any resistance. He wasn't too surprised by this, only a complete moron would challenge an angry dragon. And boy was Wufei angry, angry at one very annoying fox, that is. It seemed Inu was planning on setting up a permanent residence on the dragon's back. He had nestled himself in between Wufei's wings where he was out of reach. The sure-footed fox would not be shaken and showed no intention of moving. Along side Wufei ran Quatre and Prince Trowa. The two were out of breath but otherwise fine. Wufei wasn't concerned with them, however. The dragon snorted trying once again to shake off the fox. The only good it did, however, was to cause Inu to give a small yip.

Having had enough, Wufei did the only thing that he hadn't tried, he transformed back into a human. This proved to only worsen the situation. Not only did he still have a silver fox on his back, now he was small enough that the creature could pin him to the ground. "Get off of me Inu."

The fox gave Wufei a small lick on the cheek before jumping off him and turning back to human form. Wufei stood and glared at the fox. His front side was now completely covered with mud and leaves and it took every ounce of his self-control not to kill the creature right then and there. "What the hell do you think you were doing you retched creature? I should destroy you here and now for this insult!"

The fox grinned not at all fazed by the dragon's outburst. "Temper, temper my dear Fei boy. I was only following orders. I was told to 'get the dragon,' and indeed it seems I succeeded."

Wufei's hand flew to his sword's hilt in warning and he wondered, not for the first time, why he did not just kill this foul creature outright.

"Inu? Is that you?"

Wufei blinked and turned to Quatre. It had not taken a great deal of convincing to get the nymph to come with him when Wufei had first freed him. The creature was intelligent, but far too open and friendly. The trust he showed was sure to get him into a world of trouble, especially concerning this fox. "Hey Quatre, Prince Trowa, it's good to see you both safe again." Inu had a grin on his face, like he was meeting up with old friends. Trowa gave a small nod while Quatre beamed at the fox. "I didn't think I'd see you again. That was pretty clever, getting a ride out of here with Wufei. I'm glade you made it."

Wufei growled, 'clever' was not the word he would use to describe the fox's actions.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure it will do me much good. Unless Duo or Prince Heero find some way to kill my bonded then I'll have to return to the castle. I haven't been called back yet, so I guess I'll stay with you until then or until I can't feel the kings life force anymore."

"And what makes you think you are a welcome guest here fox?"

"Wufei!" Quatre was glaring daggers at the dragon.

"What? He is not a guest here, he is an enemy, and an intolerably rude one at that."

"Oh and so what about me and Trowa, are we your enemies too?"

"You no longer serve the King, he still does. He could easily turn on us."

"It isn't his fault! He's a slave Wufei, he doesn't have a choice. You're a bonded too. You should understand that!"

That hit a tender spot for Wufei, his slavery to that human was the thing he hated the most. He turned to Inu and was surprised to find the creature's gaze was downcast and held none of its normal irritating humor. "Listen Wufei, I'm not asking to stay for any other reason but that I still require you to fulfill your promise to me. If you will recall you said that in return for my help you would either kill the king, or, if you were unable to, you would kill me. The king is still alive, I can feel him through my bond. I will wait until I am summoned back to him. When that happens I want you to fulfill your promise to me and stop me from going back. However if you must, you may kill me now."

"What? Wufei, no you can't kill him!" For once Wufei agreed with the little nymph. He had made a promise to Inu, but he had believed that if he had to kill the fox, it would be in battle and fighting for his life. To kill him in this manner would be dishonorable, but to brake his promise would also hurt his honor.

"This is my choice little one. I can not remain a slave to Barton and do his biding. Especially since it would now mean having to fight against you and Trowa."

"But-"

"No buts, little one, I refuse to be used as a tool in the destruction of innocent people."

Wufei blinked in surprise. He would never have expected such a noble statement from the cocky, self-centered, life steeling fox. He had assumed that the creature was asking for death in order to escape enslavement. He had not, however, suspected that Inu was also sacrificing himself in order to save others. It surprised the dragon, and perhaps caused him to respect the fox ever so slightly.

"You can stay with us for now then. I intend to set up camp and then tomorrow morning I will go and find out if Prince Heero or Duo have been captured. For now, we will rest. Duo and I left our supplies a little ways away from here. Lets go there and wait to see if we can meet them."

A soft rain feel as Heero and Duo finally reached the edge of the woods. Their pace slowed slightly once they gained the cover of the trees. Something that Duo was infinitely thankful for. He hurt like hell from the beating Barton had given him and the rain was starting to chill him. "Let's find shelter, it's late and you look like you need the rest. We'll see if we can meet up with the others in the morning."

Duo nodded too exhausted to do much else. The pair was lucky enough to find a very small cave, if it could even be called that. The tiny hole they found barely had room for them and a small fire. Duo just plopped down the moment they arrived while Heero went to find wood that wasn't to wet to use. A small part of Duo felt quite bad. He was not used to needing others to care for him. And besides, wasn't _he_ supposed to be taking care of Heero, and not the other way around? The demon was simply too drained, however, and too hurt to do anything. Heero did not take long to find wood and then get a small fire going. It seemed that the prince did indeed know how to take care of himself. 'Then why am I here again? He sure hasn't needed my help yet. I'm sure he could have escaped on his own.

Duo decided to speak up. The silence was getting to him. It was making him think about things he would rather not. "Well I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting human royalty to know anything about building a fire from scratch."

Heero grunted as he settled down next to Duo. The space was tiny and the demon could feel heat radiating off the human. Heat he desperately wanted to wrap himself in.

"I put my trust only in myself. Because of that I need to have basic woodsman skills."

Heero moved in even closer bring his hand up to Duo's chest. "Eep, what are you-"

"I'm checking for broken ribs. From the way you were slouching I would guess that they are bothering you."

Duo turned his head blushing a bright red. Oh course that's what he was doing. No the handsomest man in the world couldn't be coming on to Duo. He wasn't _that_ lucky. 'Lucky? Where did that come from? Okay so Heero is just about the most exquisite guy on the planet. That doesn't mean I'm still not trying to get away from him. I want nothing to do with him, right?

Duo winced as Heero fingered a particularly sore spot. The human's hand pulled away at the sound as if he had been burned. 'He's being so gentle. Why the hell is he being so gentle?'

"Your ribs are bruised but not broken. You will need rest. We will stay here through tomorrow. I will go out and look for the others while you recover."

"Me, rest? I don't know the meaning of the word. Don't worry Heero, I'll be fine."

The human glared at him, "you will rest. That is an order."

Duo grumbled angrily. What was he supposed to do trapped in this tiny cave? It was going to bore him to death. Heero seemed intent on ignoring Duo's pouting and was instead removing his shirt. The demon's eyes widened at the beautiful body that was unveiled to him and panic sprung up in him as he felt lower parts reacting. 'Ah shit no, down, boy, _down_ that's the last thing I want him to see.'

"Ah Heero, what are you doing?" The human was tearing his shirt into shreds and then he came in close to wrap the cloth around Duo's ribs. "They will heal faster if cared for." Heero's hands were ice cold and Duo noticed the human was also shivering. He frowned wondering why Heero had not voiced his discomfort. After the human was done Duo grabbed Heero's arms and pulled him closer. "Look we're both freezing and this rain's only going to get worse. I say we do whatever we can to get warm."

Heero sat as stiff as a board, shying away from Duo. "You okay Heero?"

The human nodded slightly, "I am just unfamiliar with this kind of contact."

Duo nodded, he could definitely understand that, "I know what you mean. I grew up completely alone. Demons are kinda that way. We like a lot of space."

"Then captivity must be like torture to you."

Duo nodded, "Yes, the idea of losing my freedom and having to live in that dark airless castle does scare the shit out of me. It's not like I have a choice though, so I'll try to make the best out of it. At least you're not like Barton or someone."

'Or at least I hope you're not like Barton. You don't seem to be, but hell I barely know you. That's a scary thought. Seeing how much I'm beginning to like you.'

"I, apologize, for taking your freedom. I never did agree with the bonding, nor do I like the idea of having to depend on another."

Duo sighed, he had never liked that either. With Heero it was different, though. He didn't mind the human's company, not anymore, at least. The young demon curled up against his bonded, his wings coming up to cover them both. "I don't really mind it. Not anymore. At least I don't mind you. I still don't like being a pet or a slave or whatever you want to call it. Just promise me we'll go out sometimes, so that I can still see the stars."

Heero nodded against him. "Don't worry, we wouldn't be spending too much time in that castle. I prefer it out in the open as well." Duo nodded his eyes drifting closed from sleepiness. The prince was relaxing as well, he seemed to be more at ease now He didn't even react when Duo pulled his wings over them, just

held the demon closer. Duo was feeling something rivaling shook. He never would have expected this kind of thing to be happening, never dreamed that he would except or want this of close contact. Lying there in the arms of his bonded, Duo found he could not have been more content.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It did not take long for Inu and the others to reach the spot where Wufei and Duo had left their supplies. By the time they got a fire going a light rain had started up. It was of little concern to the group, however, because the covering of the trees kept the ground dry and the fire kept them warm. Inu smiled as he saw Quatre and Trowa curl up together to watch the dancing flames. Trowa sat with his back to a tree trunk and Quatre nestled in between his legs. The mythical was on the edge of sleep and it seemed that Trowa, who was running his hands through Quatre's hair, wasn't far behind. Inu sighed and got up with the intent of going hunting. He was hungry, and plus he needed to blow off some steam.

"Where are you going?"

Inu smiled, ah the forever suspicious dragon. Of course he would not let Inu out of his sight. The fox didn't mind that to much, but he still needed to eat.

"I was thinking of going for a hunt. Would you care to join me, my fine dragon?"

Wufei snorted, "I will not give you the chance to go running back to your master without my knowing. Of course I'm coming."

Inu smiled, he could come to like the idea of the dragon following him around. If it wasn't for the fact that Wufei may have to kill him soon he might really have enjoyed himself. As it was the fox would do his best to make the most out of the situation.

"Prince Trowa we're going hunting for a bit. Will you and Quatre be alright?"

The human nodded but gave Inu no farther response. The two of them had a respectful but very distant relationship. Inu had never been a fan of humans. Trowa did not trust him because the fox was his father's bonded, and could thus betray him. It was because of Quatre that the two got along at all. Quatre was the only other mythical in the castle, and he was kind to Inu when no one else was. It was because of this that Inu saw him as a friend.

"So fox, do you even remember how to hunt or have you been under that human's wing for to long?"

Inu gave him one of his classic asking for trouble smiles. "If memory serves me, my sweet dragon, I recall having no trouble hunting _you_ down, now did I?"

Wufei growled, "and as _I_ recall, you treacherous creature, I had a sword to your throat the last time we met. If it weren't for Duo I would have killed you then and there."

Inu sighed, he had to bring that up. The fox had hoped Wufei had stopped hating him by now. Clearly that was not the case. "Yeah well don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a chance to finish what you started."

The dragon blinked, a stunned expression on his face. He looked so cute that Inu wanted to run over there and squeeze him to death. "Inu, I have no desire to kill you. Particularly not like this. There is no honor in what you ask me to do."

"Why is it that you insist on this code of honor you follow? I do not see how you could survive without breaking your own rules every now and then so why have them at all?"

"A creature like you could never understand. Your kind thrive on slyness and trickery."

"If we were half as strong as you dragons are we wouldn't have to do that. As it is I'll do what I have to in order to survive."

"Survive? If you are so focused on surviving then why do you want me to kill you?"

Inu sighed and hung his head. He would have thought that if anyone understood, it would be Wufei. He seemed to hate slavery as much as the fox did. That kind of understanding was something Inu had never had. Quatre had willingly become a slave, and seemed to love his life. Though he tried to sympathies with the fox, Quatre could never truly relate. Inu had hoped that now he would have finally found someone that understood, but it seemed that he was mistaken. "Let's just drop it okay? We'll scare away all the game if we keep talking like this." Inu continued forward, feeling completely and utterly alone, even in the company of the person he had grow to like so much.

Heero turned snuggling closer to Duo. He was amazed by the position he was in. Amazed that Duo would want this kind of contact, and that he wanted it in return. The demon yawned into his chest. "I can't sleep at all. It isn't fair. I'm finally back out in the woods and I feel like a nervous wreak."

Heero frowned surprised by the demon's words. He had felt so relaxed, so calm with this creature. To hear that Duo was uncomfortable brought him back to reality. He was assuming too much in believing that Duo shared his feelings. The creature was his prisoner. He probably thought that he had to do this, that he didn't have a choice.

"I apologize. I am making you uncomfortable." Heero began to move away but was stopped when he felt Duo's wings pull tighter around him. "No, please don't. It's just that well, I was thinking about that kiss you gave me earlier and well…"

Duo paused and Heero waited not saying a word. The path Duo was heading down could be a dangerous one and the prince wasn't sure he was ready for it. But after a few minutes Duo continued. "Heero, I need to know. What am I to you? If you just want a quick release, or a pet as you seem so fond of calling me than I can not and will not help you. You may be able to use my body however you see fit, but I will not let you use my soul in the same manner.""

Heero blinked guilt swelling up inside him. He had taken some much from Duo. How could the demon stand being around him?

"I can't lie to myself and pretend I hate you. I don't hate you," his voice became nothing but a whisper, "I don't think I ever did."

The tiny cave became filled with silence once more. Heero felt he should say something but he was left baffled, unable to express the feelings he could barely grasp. Duo continued on. "Heero I want to be with you. But I need to know what I am to you. No matter what it is I can live with it." Tears started falling from the demon's eyes, "please Heero, I can't stand this. I need to know if you feel as I do. If you even care about me at all, or if I'm just an easy form of amusement. Tell me Heero, I can take it. What I can't take is not knowing…Heero say _something_!"

The prince reeled back as if he'd been struck. "I, Duo I'm not very good at this. I, care for you. I have for some time. I think I may even love you, though I'm unsure. The only person I ever loved was my sister. This is different, however. I can not see you as a pet, nor I do I see you as 'easy amusement' as you put it. I do know that I want you to stay with me, and be happy. I don't want to lose you Duo. I, I feel that if I lost you I would lose everything."

Heero could not believe what he was saying. He was a very closed person, even with himself. But the words that he spoke were the truth, even if they were foreign to him.

It seemed to give Duo what he needed because with a happy smile he grabbed Heero giving him a heart pounding kiss that could wake the dead.

Heero responded instantly, letting his emotions guild him. This kiss was much different then the one the Heero had given. True the first had been enjoyable, but also painfully unsure. This kiss held no uncertainty. Both parties wanted this, there was no denying it any longer.

The tiny cave suddenly didn't seem so cramped as the two franticly tried to get closer, their tongues sparring. Heero found his hands going around Duo and finding long silky hair in a tight braid. Heero followed the length down to it's tip and found a tie, pulling it off and releasing a massive flow of hair. He then started to gently guide the silk-like strands lose until a halo of chestnut covered his bonded's back. Heero pulled away, his human lungs unable to go without air for any longer. That and he wanted a better look at his beauty like this, for the rain had stopped and the sky was clear and the moon light lit Duo's form, making him look like some celestial being.

"Kami, your beautiful." The demons voice was low and filled with admiration.

Heero blinked at the demon. He had been thinking the same thing. But the prince was not beautiful, at least not in comparison to the creature in front of him. The human's hands came up to rest on Duo's shoulders. "Duo…"

"Um hum?"

"May I try something?" Heero was a little unsure about this next part. He wanted to grow closer to the demon. He wanted to repay Duo for all he had done. More then anything he wanted to feel Duo, really feel him. But he didn't want to rush his bonded either, or make him uncomfortable.

"Alright Heero, but afterwards I get a turn to 'try something' too."

Heero nodded, it was fair. Duo had lost control or a great deal of his life, he could certainly give the demon that. Heero leaned forward pulling Duo into his lap. This may be a bit tricky within their cramped little cave but he would manage. He may have never had done this himself but he had some idea how it worked. He'd walked in of his father and Zechs enough times.

He started with Duo's mouth, never able to get enough of the sweet addictive taste. Then he started tracing tiny kisses along Duo's jaw line, traveling down his neck and moving onward to his collarbone. It was at this point that Heero decided the shirt would have to go. This turned out to be a little more complicated then it would have been with a human for there didn't seem to be anyway to remove the cloth from around Duo's wings without tearing it. So Heero did just that.

"You know there was another way to do that," Duo voiced his announce in a mock pout. "Now I'm going to have to walk around topless until I can find a shirt that I can wear."

"Hn." Heero moved down to Duo's right nipple attacking it with his mouth and the left one with his hand. That stopped Duo's protests quite quickly turning then into gasps and moans. The hardening nubs tasted delicious under Heero's tongue. He wanted more of that taste, but he went slowly knowing that the reward would be all the better for them both. He could see the bulge in Duo's pants and grasped it. Duo mewed, his hips thrusting up to meet Heero's hand. The prince pushed him back down reminding him to remain still. Duo moaned in protest his body shacking with need. Heero continued to stroke the desperate demon through his pants not increasing his speed at all. He wanted to draw this out as much as he could.

After a while it became apparent that the little demon would not last. Heero decided to take pity on the creature, and so he carefully undid Duo's pants sliding them down and freeing his bonded's swollen length. Heero was amazed by the size of the thing, and wondered if he would actually be able to fit it in his mouth. But he was determined and so without a second thought he took the throbbing member and engulfed it all the way down his throat.

"Kami, Heero!" The cry was one of shock and pure joy and it made the effort well worth it. Heero fought back a gag as he forced his throat mussels to relax as he sucked and tongued the long tasty shaft. Heero could taste Duo's pre cum and it was driving him crazy. The tiny amount of sweet substance was not near enough to satisfy and Heero found he wanted much more. It did not take long for his wish to be granted as Duo climaxed in his mouth, sending a spray of his seed down the prince's throat. Heero closed his eyes enjoying the taste and milking the last bit out.

Heero sighed releasing Duo as the demon shifted to lay back against him. Heero put his arms around his bonded pulling him close. It was the first time he had ever held someone, then again it seemed this was a night of firsts.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Hia."

"Then how the hell are you so dam good? You knew exactly what to do."

"I have caught my father and his bonded performing the act numerous times." Heero's words were without shame and the blush that spread over Duo's face confused him. "What is it?"

"You mean you've walked in on them before? It wasn't just the time that we…"

"No, it's happened many times."

"You don't think that they'll ever walk in on us do you?"

Heero actually laughed, "Knowing those two, I would be more concerned that they would want to join us."

"Na-nani? The demon paled his eyes going wide. You, you're kidding aren't you? They wouldn't do that."

"They might, though more because of you than I." Duo was such a beauty, and his father certainly was not unknown for his interest in men.

"I did _not_ need to know that. In fact I think I'm going to forget you even said it. Now, if I remember correctly, you still owe me a turn with you."

Heero blinked, he had not been expecting the demon to want his turn so soon, but it was only fair. The prince nodded, but was quite surprised when Duo jumped up and trotted out of the tiny cave. "I'll be right back!" The demon spread his wings and took flight, leaving Heero alone. The prince was surprised by the heavy desolation that instantly came upon him. He had spent his entire life alone, and that was the way he preferred it. But to have Duo leave now, even if only for a second was amazingly painful. Luckily, Duo didn't keep Heero waiting long. The little demon came back with some sort of thick leaf.

"It's got this really oily fluid inside it. I thought it might be helpful."

"For what?"

Duo blushed and sat back down on Heero's lap. The boy had not even bothered to get dressed again when he went to get his plant. Heero would have to work with him on that once they got back home.

"Heero, I want you to do something, will you trust me?"

Trust, something that Heero had never given out. But how could he not trust his bonded? After all he had put the demon through so much, this was the least he could do.

"I do trust you Duo, Go ahead."

The demon nodded and then did something quite unexpected, he took the plant and squeezed it so that a clear liquid came out. Then he coated his fingers with it and began preparing himself. Heero's eyes widened as he realized what Duo was doing. He had walked in on his father and Zechs doing _this_ to. Though they had seemed to be enjoying it, Heero imagined that there had to be some pain involved. "Duo, you don't have to do that. You owe me nothing."

Duo shook his head as he continued to stretch himself. "I want to Heero, I need this too. And besides, it's not fair that you get to make me cum but I don't get to do the same."

"There are other ways."

"No, Heero I want to do this with you. You said you'd trust me, remember?"

He had said that, and he could not deny that this idea appealed to him. Besides, Duo wanted this too. Heero nodded coming to a decision. "Alright, what do I need to do?"

Duo smiled as he finished, "you aren't to do anything got it? Keep your hands to your sides and watch the master work. Well, maybe not the 'master' since I'm hardly experienced and technically that is your role but you get the idea."

Heero frowned and shook his head. "No Duo, only in court am I your master. Anywhere else we are equal, is that understood?"

Duo grinned giving Heero a quick kiss. "Thanks Hee-chan."

"Hee-chan?"

"Yup, that's your new nick name. Now sit still and keep those hands down." With that Duo sprang up onto Heero's lap causing Heero to jump in surprise. It took all of Heero's self control to remain still with Duo's firm ass resting against his still hard cock. Duo only made it worse when he took the rock hard shaft in his hands and guided the tip of it to his opening.

The prince groaned pushing up against Duo only to have the demon force him back. "No moving Heero."

Heero nodded, he did not like the idea of waiting, but he would give Duo control. Slowly, ever so slowly his bonded lowered himself taking Heero inch by inch and sending him on a slow trip to bliss. Heero moaned fighting the urge to buck up against Duo, but he did not want to spoil this for either of them.

At last Duo was completely seated. He looked up into Heero's eyes. The prince had his head thrown back and his breath was coming in short unsteady gasps. Then Duo started moving, and Heero lost all sense of reality. All that he knew was the tight warmth surrounding him, building within him and fueling his desire. Duo rode him hard bouncing up and down with short powerful strokes. The demons own cock was hardening against Heero's bare stomach and was only adding to the pressure. Duo was the first to come, spilling his seed on his bonded's lap. As the already tight mussels tightened even more Heero exploded with an inhuman cry.

The pair remained that way for some time. Neither of them wanted to disturb the peace that had settled around them. At that moment they were truly bonded. Not by a potion or by slavery but by a true unquestionable love that would see them through anything, together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Wufei awoke to the smell of fresh meat cooking. He sat up stretching and yawning widely. He and Inu had gotten back late from their hunt and Wufei had hardly slept at all. He had worried that if Inu was called back in the middle of the night the fox would leave without waking anyone. Part of Wufei wanted that. If Inu left then the dragon would not have to kill him, but Wufei knew his duty well enough.

At last it had taken Inu agreeing to being tied up for the dragon to be comfortable sleeping. Now Wufei found that the ropes he had used were still tied to a tree, but Inu was no longer with in them.

The dragon bolted up franticly looking around. How could he have been such a fool? Of course Inu could escape, why else would he agree to being tied down in the first place?

The dragon relaxed when he found Inu sitting over a fire roasting rabbit. The fox smiled as Wufei came over, "hey sleepy head. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up for another hour. The food's not done yet, but if you want to grab some fire wood that would be great."

"And just what are you doing untied?"

Inu shrugged, "hey, I said I'd agree to being tied up. I never said I'd stay that way. I got hungry and since we'd already eaten all the meat we caught last night, I figured that I'd go hunting. They'll be enough for everyone once it's done but the fire is really low and some wood would help."

Wufei eyed the fox questionably as he went to go get the wood. Inu had looked a bit pale and that sneaky smile was gone from his face. Also there was a strange gleam in his eyes. One that, Wufei could have sworn, held fear. The biggest clue that something was wrong was simply that the fox was being nice. Wufei returned and deposited the wood at Inu's feet. Then he sat down beside the fox closing his eyes and enjoying the heat of the fire. He knew something was wrong, but he would not question Inu. He had never been one to pry into the lives of others and he was not going to start now.

"I can feel him again."

Wufei opened his eyes and looked at the fox. Inu had his head cast down, his eyes on the roasting rabbits. If he had not been in human form Wufei was sure his ears would have been drooping.

"What?"

"King Barton, he's awake and I can feel it." The fox wrapped his arms around himself and a shiver passed through him. "He's angry too, very angry. When he gets angry like that things go crazy. He'll have someone lashed just for looking at him the wrong way. I don't want to go back there. I just can't."

Wufei nodded slowly. He was not certain how to handle this new calmer version of Inu, and had not expected the fear that he could smell on the fox. "You will not return. I will not allow it."

"No, you'll kill me." The foxes voice was but a whisper. Wufei sighed, "Do you think I want to end your life? I don't have a choice in the matter. I can not let you return to that man and stand the chance of becoming a great threat in the future. No, I will not allow that to happen."

Inu nodded but did not give any farther answer. Instead he stocked the fire and turned the rabbits over. Then he stood. "These are almost done. I'm going to go wake the love birds."

"Inu wait a moment."

The fox paused turning back. That smile of his had reappeared and that odd light was gone from his eyes. "Yes, my little hatchling?"

Wufei growled in announce, "I am not a child, fox."

Inu smile only widened as he eyed Wufei like a piece of candy. "No, most certainly you are not. So what was on your mind?"

Wufei snorted, _he_ sure did seem to be feeling better. "I want to go and see if Prince Heero or Duo have been captured. You'll be coming with me. I don't trust you to stay here alone."

"You're asking me to go _back_ there?"

"No I'm not asking. You have no choice in the matter. Don't worry, I will not allow him to take you back. You have my word."

Inu gave a curt nod. He turned away from Wufei trying to hide his face. It was to late however, the dragon had seen the fear and hopelessness that resided there. For a moment Wufei reconsidered going back. But he could imagine Treize's response if he returned home without either Heero or Duo, and for the sake of an enemy at that. Besides Wufei had made a promise and he would keep it. He had told Inu that he would try to kill King Barton and, if he was unable, then he would kill Inu. Since Wufei could no longer kill the fox, it left him with one option. And dam all foreign policy to hell he would have justice, even if he had to claim it with his own two hands.

* * *

Duo yawned stretching his wings. The tiny cave seemed quite empty and when Duo felt around he found nothing. The demon's eyes snapped open and he was greeted by the glaring mid morning sun. The demon growled trying to stand up. Where the hell was Heero? How could one little human get into so much trouble?

"Don't move Duo, you need to rest."

The demon sighed and shifted his weight back down. He wasn't sure if Heero had meant that as an order or not but it had come out as such. "Heero I don't have a life threatening condition. In fact, the worse thing that could happen was that one of these cuts could get infected. Besides, you didn't seem to think that I was too injured to move last night."

Then Heero did something that Duo would never forget. The emotionless marvel actually blushed. Duo smiled, that was almost worth being ordered around. "Heero I promise to take it easy. I can not stay bogged down in this cave though. It's driving me crazy." Duo had always lived out in the open and among the trees. This was worse then that damned castle.

"Alright, but we're not going anywhere for a while. The sun is already halfway through its rotation. We'll move once we have the cover of night."

Duo nodded standing up and making his way for the mouth of the cave. He preferred traveling at night anyhow. It was what he was used to. "Man I'm starving. Am I allowed to go hunting or is that to harmful to my health?"

"There's food cooking already, and there's a stream a little ways away."

Duo nodded and made his way over to the fire. Whatever Heero had cooked smelled wonderful and the demon immediately started digging in. Heero sat down beside him and began to eat as well, though at a much more controlled pace.

"What about Wufei and the others?" Duo was concerned for their safety, though more for Wufei then the others. In the short time the two had been traveling together Duo had developed a friendship with the dragon. It was still strange that he felt concern for a mythical when just a few days ago he would have loved to see Wufei drop dead. Of course, he had also thought of Heero as his greatest enemy and oppressor.

"That dragon is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. As for the Barton prince, he does have a mythical of his own. He will be fine."

Duo nodded, he wasn't happy about it, but in all honesty he didn't feel up to going anywhere anyways. "So then, it seems we've got a whole day to do whatever we what. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes, you are going to rest and I am going to scout the area around us for any possible threats. We'll leave at dusk."

Duo moaned, he had already been asleep for half the day. "Oh come on Heero I'm fine. And I'll be able to hear anyone long before they approach. How do you think that demons have gone unfound by your people for so long? No human will ever sneak up on me."

"Hn. It's not a human that concerns me. It's that fox Inu."

"Inu? Ah don't worry about him. He's on our side. Well at least for the most part. Besides, he wouldn't hurt me."

"He will if his bonded orders him to."

"Ya but he's managed to weasel out of orders before. Besides the last time that I saw him he was with Wufei and I'm sure that dragon will keep him under control."

The prince did not reply. He just kept going. "Heero please wait. I'll rest but I really don't want to be alone. A lot has happened to me and I, well I need you. I need to know you'll be there for me."

"Duo I'm going to scout the surrounding area, my not going on a year long excretion. I will be back shortly."

Duo sighed but nodded. Since when was he in such need of company? He had always been a loner. Things were different concerning Heero. He needed the human, and somehow he felt that if he let him go now, he would lose him again forever.

* * *

"He's calling me Wufei."

The dragon stopped in his tracks. They were almost to the castle. 'No not now, we're so close.'

Wufei gave a curt nod. "You are going in that direction already. I see no reason not to continue."

Inu blinked, "you idiot dragon I won't be able to help you find your prince. I'll have to go straight to King Barton. If he questions me I'll have to tell him everything, and than he'll come after you and the others. I can't have that. You have to kill me Wufei. Then you can go after your prince."

The dragon shook his head, "my target is no longer the prince. I will go with you to King Barton and I will kill him myself."

"Oh I wish you hadn't just said that. If he orders me to kill you I'll have to obey."

"Then I will simply have to strike before he can make that order. Do not worry, fox. I can take care of myself."

* * *

Heero watched from the cover of the forest as the king's bonded dragged Wufei towards the castle. He waited until the pair were out of sight before pursuing them. 'It's seems I will have to perform a rescue mission. I just hope that Duo has the intelligence to stay put.' Heero knew that was unlikely. Judging for the braided baka's past choices, his hopes were indeed futile. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wufei fidgeted in the fox's grasp. He did not like the idea of going into the castle as a 'prisoner' but Inu was right. This would be the quickest and easiest way to get in. It wasn't like Wufei couldn't get away whenever he wanted, but it still made him feel confined.

"We're almost there, you might what to start acting like you're being forced to come along."

Wufei nodded and dug his feet into the ground while pulling away from the fox. He had to restrain himself still, otherwise he would overpower the creature. They entered the city surrounding the castle. The guards paid them no mind, much to Wufei's relief. As soon as the pair had made it into the castle Inu released him.

"Good luck my little dragon, try not to get either of us killed okay?"

The dragon nodded ignoring Inu's little 'endearment.' He had to get to get to the king before Inu did and he had no time to argue. If he waited to long, he would have to fight the fox as well.

Wufei found the king surrounded be about thirty human guards. 'I guess he's feeling a little insecure without his personal lap dog slash guardian watching over him. If I were in his position I would too.' Wufei did not waste any time. He took off towards the guards with his sword in hand. It did not take long to get through them and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the king.

The man did not seem nearly as terrified as he should have been. In fact, he was smirking, and the twinkle in his eyes said he knew more than he was saying. "Ah, I take it you're the dragon that attacked my castle. Well, you're right on time. Inu, come give our guest a proper greeting."

Wufei blinked in surprise, how could the king have known he was coming? Also, what made him think that he had Inu's backing? The dragon soon got his answer as he felt a knife like pain in his back. He fell to the ground landing on his hands and knees. As darkness over took him Wufei was filled with anger and regret. He did not need to see his attacker to know who had hit him. Inu was the only one other then Zechs, and perhaps Duo that could sneak up on him. And he was the only one that could knock him out. As Wufei fought back the impending darkness one thought was foremost in his mind. That damned fox had betrayed him, and he would pay dearly for that.

* * *

As Inu caught the falling dragon his heart was heavy. He hadn't wanted it to end like this. He had never wanted to hurt Wufei. King Barton was smiling at him looking like he had already defeated Wufei's bonded and taken his kingdom. Barton could go to hell.

"Very good my pet. Now take the creature with you to my room. I do not trust him to stay put if we put him in the dungeons. You will keep a constant watch over him. You will not let him leave that room under any circumstance other than my ordering it, is that understood?" Inu bowed his head. The king had long learned to articulate his words so that it left no room for interpretation on Inu's part.

When the fox had returned from his first meeting with Wufei and Duo, he had been ordered to allow himself to be captured. He was then to gain the dragon's trust and lure him back here. With Wufei out of the way, King Trieze would be left defenseless. Without a mythical Barton could take the other's kingdom with ease. Inu had not liked that plan at all, so he done the only thing he could think of.

He had to follow orders, he had no choice in that. But he did try to stop the king however he could, so Inu asked Duo and Wufei to kill him. Well, he had actually said that if the pair could not kill Barton then he wanted them to kill him. That had just been a tool to make his plea sound more realistic. He had never expected them to actually go after Barton. Especially at the risk of their own lives. Now he had no choice but to obey.

Inu shifted his hold no Wufei and started towards the king's room. Why did he have to be ordered here of all places? Why couldn't the king have ordered him some place where he could be left alone with the dragon. The king would surly join them latter on.

"Oh and Inu, make sure that you use these on him. I don't want him overpowering you."

The fox turned barely managing to catch the chains that were tossed to him. He looked down at the lengths of metal in disgust. When he had first come here they had been used to restrain him during his 'training.' The chains had been created by a mythical to drain strength. They had been used on him, and then later of Quatre.

Inu wondered what Barton had in store for Wufei. For once, he was glade that he was bonded to the King. Otherwise he might try to take the dragon after he killed Treize. Still, Barton would rather find some use for Wufei then dispose of him. He was sure that the king would try to brake the dragon, and he did not want to be around too see it.

* * *

Night was fast approaching by the time that Heero learned about what had transpired in the castle. Despite their lose tongues the guards were not very helpful. What little they knew was fragmented and laced with myth. It took Heero quite some time to learn from their babbling that Wufei had been captured and Inu had rejoined the king.

Prince Trowa and his bounded where still unaccounted for. Heero had not yet learned Wufei's location, though he had discovered that the King was planing on making a public speech the next morning. So Heero would wait, and prepare for his strike. The Yuy Prince continued quietly down the hall heading for the castles weapons storage. If Barton thought he would get away with this without a fight he was gravely mistaken. Heero had never failed at anything he set his mind to, and he wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Duo carefully tracked Heero's scent. It was well past nightfall and he was not about to sit around on his ass and wait for Heero. The human would have been back by now. Besides, Heero had ordered him to rest through the day. He hadn't said anything about staying through the night. The human's path led to the castle. Duo shuddered at the sight of the giant enclosure. He was not looking forward to having to go back in there, especially after he had just gotten Heero out. The demon sighed and made his way towards the castle under the cover of the approaching night. Some how he knew he was going to regret this but he had no choice, he had to help Heero. It had nothing to do with their bond. It was simply that he needed the human. He needed him in more ways then he could have ever imagined and he was not planning on losing him, not ever again.

* * *

Wufei awoke growling and hissing. He could feel heavy metal binding his hands and feet and it felt as if his very life was being sucked out of him. The dragon pulled at the bonds trying desperately to brake them.

"It won't work Wufei. Those things are designed to hold any mythical. Struggling against them will just be a waste of your time."

Wufei growled low and turned his head to the speaker. "You dishonorable hunk of filth! You were planning to betray us all along weren't you?"

"I didn't have a choice, I was ordered keep quite. Seeing you in chains isn't really something I would mind, but not like this and not with those chains. I'm sorry Wufei, I tried to stop it but I couldn't. Barton's going to take over your kingdom now. And I don't even want to think about what he'll do with you."

"It's not my kingdom, but I think he will find that Treize has more resources then your is aware of."

The fox held up his hands, "Don't tell me about it. He can get anything from me."

"Yes apparently you'll lie on your back and do whatever he says."

"It's not like I have a choice! You of all people should know that. After all, you've got a master too."

"Yes I do, but I do not let mine control my every move. I, unlike you have the will power to fight him."

"Do you think I've never tried fighting back? Believe me I have, and it cost me everything. I have nothing left to live for now."

"No fox, I suppose you don't. Of course scum like you hardly deserves to have anything of value."

Inu hung his head, his tail drooping between his legs. "No I guess I don't deserve it. I'm sorry Wufei, I really am." Inu turned to leave. It took every ounce of Wufei's self control not to call after him, but he knew that the fox had betrayed him. Betrayal was not something the dragon would easily forgive.

As Inu reached for the handle of the door he came face to face with King Barton. The fox looked up with horror in his features. Wufei was not happy about coming face to face with the human either. "Inu get out. I've changed my mind. I'm going to interrogate the dragon tonight. If I find his answers unsatisfactory he will be executed tomorrow morning. He is too dangerous an enemy to keep alive." The fox's eyes flashed but he just nodded and left, leaving Wufei alone with the human.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wufei's eyes followed the king's every movement as he approached. He forced himself to stay relaxed because he knew he would not be able to react as fast if he was tense.

"Now, my dear little dragon. It seems you have gotten into quite a predicament." Wufei growled low, his eyes flashing a warning. The king laughed, "come now, there's no need for any of that. I know that I said that I would have you killed tomorrow, but perhaps we can talk about that. I see no reason why we can't find a solution that will benefit both of us."

Wufei spat at the king, as if he would ever cooperate with that fiend. The human chuckled, "relax little dragon, I think you might find that I have a lot to offer. You see, I want your bounded's kingdom, and I'm willing to guess that you want your freedom so I will make you a deal. Help me take down Treize and I will give you your freedom."

"You give me my freedom and I will use it to rip your throat out and toss you into the boles of hell where you belong."

The king frowned, "do not push it, dragon. You will not like me when I'm angry."

"I don't like you now, so I don't see your point. But know this, I would sooner discard my horror and sell my soul to demons then help you."

The king struck aiming a blow at the weakened Wufei that would bring him to the ground. The dragon may have lost his powers, but he still had his reflexes from his training. So when the king struck Wufei managed to dodge. Not only that but he was able to bring the chain that bond his hands up around the king's neck and get him in a strangle hold. Wufei growled as the king grabbed the chain before the dragon could cut into his wide pipe. With his strength so far diminished Wufei found himself in quite a predicament. He could hold the king off, but he could do no more. He just prayed that in the end he would be the more persistent of the pair.

"Inu, Inu get your worthless ass in here! I know your out there listening." Sure enough, the fox peeked his head in. Wufei cursed the creature's curiosity. If only he had actually bothered to leave then Wufei would have stood a chance.

The fox did not rush to his master's aid. Instead he stood in the door way with a smirk on his face. "You called, oh great and powerful master?"

"Inu get your worthless ass over here and help me!"

Inu calming walked over, completely unfazed by the scene before him. Wufei smirked as the king's grip started to slide. Inu was stalling, and if he kept it up than Wufei might actually win this life and death tug a war.

"Help you? What exactly do you need help with?"

"You ass hole you know full well what!" The chain slipped tighter causing the king to gag from the pressure.

"Oh but I'm just a stupid little fox, remember? I just can't see what the problem is."

The chain slipped again and the king had to turn his head to the side in order to breathe.

"Take care of this dragon you useless piece of shit!"

"_Oh_ you want me to take care of him? How, my dear master would you like me to do that?"

"Make him let go of me you ingrate."

"But master he's not holding you, he's holding a chain."

"Damn you, then make him let go of the chain."

Inu sighed, and walked over. He could not ignore an order so direct. Wufei growled as the fox rested his hands on the dragons and carefully began to pry them away from the chains. Cursing his weakness the boy fought back but did not stand a chance. Wufei was removed from the king and soon found himself in Inu's arms. He hissed in anger not liking such close contact. Inu did not release him but held him tight. He seemed determined to put himself between the dragon and the king, though Wufei was unsure of his motive. Was the fox trying to protect him?

"Foul little creature, you just made your last mistake dragon. You will be executed at dawn. Inu keep watch over him. Do not let him leave this room and do not aid him in any way is that understood?"

The fox's body was tight and his head was hung. He held onto Wufei like his life depended on it. "Yes sir. I will not let him escape."

Wufei growled, he would snap both Inu and his bounded's necks if given the chance. Not that he could, not with these damned chains on.

Wufei was released as soon as King Barton left, "I'm sorry, I tried to stall long enough. You almost had him too."

Wufei turned his head away. He wanted nothing to do with this creature. Not after he had been so utterly betrayed. If he had been in that situation he would have fought back, it may not have done him any good but he would have at least tried. Inu did not, however. It was as if he didn't care about anything.

'What did that human do to him to rob him of his spirit? What could possibly make a creature so full of life turn into such a depressed and desperate person?'

"Wufei, you told me that you were able to resist your master? How is that?"

Wufei growled, "Treize is not my master. I am ruled by no one! As for how I am able to fight him that is something a creature like you could never understand. You would need to have the will and the spirit to fight back, to want freedom more then your very life. That is something you simply do not have."

Inu blinked and then sighed, "You're wrong, I would gladly give up my life to put an end to all this. But that's not enough, not for me anyway. I don't think I could ever escape him."

The fox walked over towards the door and sank down so that he sat with his back to the wall and his legs drawn up to his chest.

"You can have the bed if you want. I don't think he'll be coming back. I'm glade that you accomplished that much with that stunt of yours but I don't know how you're going to get out of this now."

Wufei snorted, "I would have ended up dead either way. I would never have gone along with his plans."

Inu nodded his head dropping and his eyes closing. He knew that the dragon posed him no threat. Not as long as the chains still held his power at bay.

Wufei sighed and made his way to the bed. He knew that right now he didn't stand a chance at escape. Not with Inu guarding the only exit. No, he would save his strength for now. Then if the time came that he was presented with an opportunity for escape he would be ready. 'Watch your back fox, for I will do whatever it takes to bring Barton down, even if it means taking you down with him.'

* * *

Duo had spent his night in hiding. He had still seen no sign of Heero though he had learned that Wufei was still somewhere in the castle and had apparently been captured. That was as much as Duo had learned. The demon had found an old servant's cloak that he now wore to hide his wings. It was uncomfortable as hell but it let him move around unnoticed. 

As day broke, Duo found himself being herded outside with a bunch of slaves. He scowled not wanting to go but not wanting to draw attention to himself either. He didn't know what was going on but he did not like the looks of it.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and there was an excitement in the air that made Duo's blood run cold. Something horrible was about to happen, Duo just knew it. His fears where soon confirmed as he saw the servants gathering around a raised platform. On the platform stood Wufei, bond, gagged, and looking ready to kill anyone who stepped forward. Duo smirked, he almost pitied the pint-sized executioner that stood with him. The hooded figure was about the same size as the dragon, and would surely be the first to fall when Wufei made his move.

The dragon was being held by a simple pair of chains and some poor innocent guard that had him by the arm. It was curious that Wufei was cooperating so well. Oh he was fighting and giving the guard that held him a hell of a time. But Duo knew that if the dragon wanted to he could easily brake through those chains and kill every one in sight. Inu was standing off by King Barton, staying well out of the way. How convenient that it would take him to long to get to the dragon when he made his move. Wufei must have a plan, and Duo was not about to ruin it by interfering. The demon sat back to watch the show, and what a show it would be.

* * *

"Quatre please consider turning back. You do not have to be here when I confront my father. It may put you into considerable danger." 

Quatre sighed, sometime after Wufei and Inu had left the pair had decided to go and confront the king themselves. Now it seemed that Trowa was having second thoughts. "We both agreed that we have to face your father and in case you forgot I am your mythical. That means that I am to stay at your side and protect you through anything."

"Yes, but this is my father. It's my fight Quatre."

"Do you have any idea what my life would have been like if that monster had had his way with me? This is my fight just as much as yours."

"I could order you to stay behind."

"If you do that, Trowa Barton, I swear that I will never forgive you." Those cold words seemed so wrong on Quatre's lips. They sent a shiver up the prince's spine.

Trowa knew he had been beat. The little mythical was normally a kind and forgiving person but when he set his mind on something he wouldn't back down. "Alright little one, but please be careful. My father is a dangerous man and if anything happened to you I don't think I could go on."

Quatre nodded and the pair continued down the hallways of the Barton castle. Trowa let his eyes wonder around forever weary of any threats that might present themselves. It was probably a good thing that Quatre was here, it made the prince much more weary.

Trowa knew these halls better than most. But it still felt like enemy grounds. The prince knew he had no choice. He had to find his father, and deal with him any way he could.

* * *

Inu was in a panic. One of the only people he had ever trusted was going to die, and he had to just sit back and watch. Wufei had trusted him, and he had betrayed him to the fullest extent. Inu had been given strict orders to stay where he was and watch, but not to interfere. And he was obaying, though he would have given his very life to save the dragon. But he knew that he did not stand a chance. If he tried he would be of no help to Wufei, and the suffering he would face at King Barton's hands would be horrendous. He just hoped that Duo or perhaps Prince Heero would come to the dragon's aid. He was counting on it. 

The sun had risen by now and a crowd of on lookers had gathered. Curious servants, slaves, and peasants that had come hoping for a bit of excitement to an otherwise miserable existence. After all, it wasn't every day you got to see a dragon murdered.

Inu felt sick, there was no more time for help to arrive, he would have to sit there and watch Wufei get slaughtered. He just couldn't do that. How could he? Wufei was the only one to ever treat him like an equal. Even if he didn't show it, Inu knew that he wasn't as cruel as he appeared. It was true that Quatre and Trowa had treated him with kindness but this was different. They did that because they pitied him. Wufei would never show him pity and he preferred that.

Inu's thoughts were interrupted as King Barton stepped forward and held up his hand instantly quieting the crowd.

"Today shall be a day of triumph for us all. This morning we will destroy our greatest obstacle to taking the Yuy kingdom out. Here before us is King Treize's bonded, and with this creature out of the way we will be free to march against the soon to be former King. It is also believed that the Yuy prince and his bonded are near by and will soon be eliminated."

The king's words were met with a hushed dread. Nobody liked the idea of him gaining so much power but nobody was going to say anything either.

The king stepped back motioning for the executioner to continue. Inu watched in horror as two burly guards dragged the reluctant dragon to his knees and the hooded figure approached his sword held high. Inu growled shaking his head franticly. 'No, no no. I can't let this happen. I will not let Wufei die!'

The fox sprang forward ripping at the power that held him. To hell with his orders, he was not going to let this happen. Pain rippled through his body because of the disobeyed order. He ignored it. He didn't care at that moment if he dropped dead. Just as long as Wufei didn't go with him.

Inu lunged at the executioner planning on taking him out first. Before he could reach him, he found his way blocked by King Barton.

"Inu what are you doing? I order you to stop!"

A new wave of pain fell over Inu and he crumbled to his knees. At the same time the hooded figure brought his sword down on Wufei. As the dragon fell his body turned lifeless. Blood ran from a gash in his neck. Inu froze his world coming to a screeching halt. How could this be? Wufei just couldn't be dead. Not Wufei, no the dragon was far too strong, far too smart to die. He wouldn't have let his happen. But there he was, lying there in a puddle of his own blood.

Inu glared at Barton. This had happened because of him. The fox had watched the king do horrible things in the past but this time he had taken it to far. Inu stood with murder in his eyes, the pain momentarily forgotten. "You monster, you will pay for this."

The king laughed, "oh really, and just what are you going to do slave? You forget who holds the power."

Inu did not answer. Instead he struck with the speed and accuracy only a fox could possess. Barton was dead before he even knew what hit him.

Inu collapsed as he felt the bond trying to pull him down and take his life as well. In his mind he knew he wasn't dying but it sure as hell felt like it. The pain took over and Inu was knocked out cold.

Okay I don't normally write foot notes but considering where this chapter ends I only thought it fair. I can just say hang in there, things are not as they seem. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and I promise to get the next one out sometime within the next five day. I won't make you wait too long . Thanks for reading. Ethereal


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Duo's eyes widened when he saw Wufei fall. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Wufei wouldn't have just stood by and let this kind of a thing happen. He wouldn't have been beaten by a human.

Inu looked furious, he too seemed to be in shock though it hadn't rendered him paralyzed like it did Duo. It wasn't until the king had fallen that Duo found he was able to move. By this time Inu was on the ground and surrounded by guards. Duo was about to leap forward when he was grabbed from behind. He turned to find Prince Trowa and his mythical. The prince was holding his arm tightly. "Wait a moment, the dragon is just fine. Quatre told me he can still feel his life force. He's just knocked out."

Duo blinked staring at Wufei's still form. He was lying in a puddle of blood but if one looked close enough they would see his chest slowly rising and falling.

"But how-" the demon's eyes widened as the guards swarmed Inu, their intent was clearly that of murder.

"No!" Duo sprang forward. He did not know what the hell was going on but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He didn't know if he should trust Inu, but he wasn't about to let him die.

Duo threw off the tattered old cloak he wore to revile a pair of leathery bat wings and a tail. Suddenly all eyes were on Duo and then the guards sprang away from Inu to go after him. "It's the Yuy demon. He must have been using one of his mind tricks on the King's bonded."

Duo moaned his wings sagging as a result of his disgust. "Why is it that everyone assumes I have this all powerful control over people? If I had control over him don't you think I'd have used it long before?"

Oh course, Duo might as well have been talking to a wall. The guards had a one-track mind. And right now all they knew was 'kill the demon.'

The crowd scattered as Duo found himself surrounded by about thirty humans. The creatures were as slow as hell and Duo could easily evade. The problem was that as long as there where so many of them, Duo wasn't really able to counter attack. Demons were made for running and hiding, not this kind of close contact stuff. And the humans where defiantly growing in numbers. 'Dam it, where's Heero when I need him? I bet he could take on an entire army.'

Duo flapped his wings trying to get up above the men and their swords. If he got high enough up he could swoop down and pick them off one by one. His plan did not work, however as he was grabbed in an iron clad grip and dragged back down. He cursed swinging a clawed hand around to meet his attacker. Heero had once dragged him down in this fashion and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again.

His attacker suffered three angry red welts on his arm but did not release the captive. Duo gasped as he found that it was the executioner that was now clamped onto his leg. Most likely looking for his next victim, well he wouldn't find it in Duo.

Trowa and Quatre had gone up and checked on Inu and Wufei. The little Nymph was now healing Wufei's wound and Trowa was attempting the rouse Inu.

Duo snorted, how nice of them, to leave him to fight alone. The executioner that Duo was facing seemed to be a bit more skilled then the average guard and Duo found he was barely able to defend less likely attack. 'This guy can't be human. He's just way to good to be.' Duo winced as he felt the hilt of the man's sword pound into his gut. While part of him was screaming in pain and fighting back unconsciousness another was wondering why he was still alive. The man could have easily dealt him a killing blow but he had not. Duo got his answer as he spotted cobalt eyes beneath the hood. Eyes that could only belong to one person. 'So that's where that ass hole has been hiding. He could have been a little easier about it.' Duo saw the darkness folding in on him once again. 'I'm making way to much of a habit out of this. I swear Heero if you knock me out one more time I'll…' Duo's thoughts were cut off as the darkness took him.

* * *

Heero caught the demon as he fell into his arms. He hadn't wanted to resort to this but as things currently stood it was all he could think of to stop the guards' attack without blowing his cover.

Heero had hoped that he would have been able to take Wufei and leave without anyone realizing that he had been involved. Now he was not sure he would be able.

The guards had turned their attention to Prince Trowa. They seemed greatly confused. Their king was now dead and here was their prince protecting his murderer.

Trowa stepped forward with his hands held up over his head. His normal passive demeanor was gone and replaced by a more stern presence. "My people, today we have witnessed the fall of this kingdom's lord. But do remember that it was my father's own mythical that killed him. One of the responsibilities that my father had was to remain in control of his bounded. It is clear that he has failed in this. My father also had a responsibility to he people, one that I believe he never fulfilled. I give you my word that I will make my decisions based on the needs of this kingdom, and not my own personal gain. As the heir to my father's thrown I say it is time to look forward, and put the past where it belongs."

Heero watched as the guards lowered their weapons. They did not seem to mind the idea of having a new ruler. Heero could not say he blamed them. The Yuy prince slowly moved out of the crowd. He would return that night to reclaim Wufei. For now Prince Trowa had a country to put back together and Heero was going to have a very angry demon to deal with.

* * *

Wufei awoke to a very annoying sight. "Great, I'm in hell and I still have to deal with you."

The fox standing over him grinned, "well it's good to see you too. By the way, you're not dead. You just got knocked out. I guess Heero came in last night a killed your executioner and took his place. He and Duo are in the other room right now. Quatre and Trowa are holding a meeting in the thrown room. As far as everyone knows you're dead so Trowa's trying to convince the people not to march on your 'defenseless' kingdom."

Wufei took all this in as best he could. His head was spinning. "What about Barton?"

Inu's eyes flashed with hatred, "dead."

Wufei sighed trying to relax, "how?"

Inu laughed shacking his head, "I still can't figure that out. I just couldn't stand what he had done. I snapped, and somehow I was able to fight off his orders. I'm not sure how it worked. But he's dead now."

Wufei nodded then winced as his head spun. "I knew that if you tried you could overpower that creature. You're free now, what will you do?"

Inu shrugged, "I'll stick around here for a while. Trowa and Quatre will need my help. Besides they want to open up talks with the Yuy Kingdom. That will give me plenty of time to see you and Duo."

Wufei nodded settling back into his bed intent on gaining a little relaxation. But it would seem he would not be so lucky for at that moment Duo burst into the room followed closely by Heero.

"Wu-man you're okay! I can't believe what Heero did to you. You would think that he'd be a little more gentle but I guess that's just not Heero's style. How's your wound anyways? Quatre was working on you all day. That guy's quite the healer. He's pretty talented for being a nymph. And can you believe it, a _male_ nymph. And hey that's the second mythical I've met that doesn't completely hate my guts. Well that is counting you and I'm not sure if you don't hate my guts but you do at least tolerate me and well I guess that counts-"

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The demon frowned, "alright, I guess I can fill you in on the details of the way home. It is a pretty long journey so we should have plenty of time…" Duo started up again in a continuous slur.

Wufei groaned and turned over. He was quite thankful when he heard Heero grab Duo and start to pull him out of the room.

"Oi, Heero what are you doing?"

"You can annoy him to death once he's well. For now he needs his sleep."

"Ah but Heero I-" the door shut and the noise slowly moved away. Wufei smiled, he would never speak of it, but he had grown quite fond of the little demon. It would be enjoyable to have Duo around back at home. Even if the creature was the impersonation of the world's longest monologue.

Wufei couldn't wait to see Treize's face when they came marching home victorious. Though he was not looking forward to being in the man's control once more, he had to admit that he had missed him, and even Zechs. For some reason Wufei found that he could no longer hate Treize, not after seeing what Barton was like. Treize may tease him but the two did share some similar values and Treize did have honor, though different from Wufei's own code. Perhaps he could get used to living among humans. Perhaps he could even be happy.

* * *

"So I'll see you guys in about a months time then. I hope your king can handle me!"

Duo laughed, "I don't know, some how I just can't see you as an ambassador. You're just not the type."

Inu scowled, "Oh and you'll make a wonderful guardian. I can tell."

"Oh come on like this guy needs to be guarded. Mister super-human here could probably take on a whole army of mythicals all by himself."

Heero grunted in response and started dragging Duo away.

"Hey I wasn't done talking."

"Duo you will never be done talking."

The demon sighed and then a smile filled his face. "See you in a month Inu. Try not to cause any trouble until then."

Inu waved back, "I'll try not to kid, but I'm not promising anything."

"Hey I am not a kid!"

Inu grinned as he watched the two head off into the distance. He turned back to Wufei. "Good luck holding onto your sanity while traveling with those two, I don't think I could."

Wufei growled in response, "I think I've already lost it."

Inu laughed, but the sound that came out was forced and nervous. He still wasn't sure if Wufei had forgiven him, or if he ever would for that matter.

As if sensing his discomfort Wufei came forward and clapped Inu on the shoulder, "Inu thank you. I do not think we would have been successful without your help. I want you to know that I see you as a friend. I was wrong about you. You do have a sense of honor."

Inu turned his face down, a pout appearing over his features. "Do not," he said in a childish voice.

Wufei laughed at this and then turned to go. "I'd had better catch up with the others. Prince Trowa will not be able to keep our path clear of onlookers forever. People may become nervous if they see the 'dead' dragon walking their streets.

Inu gave a wide grin, "I'll see you soon Wufei."

The dragon nodded and then darted after the prince and his bounded. He was not certain what life had in store for him or any of the others but he now knew he had people he could trust, and that would make all the difference in the world.

Owari

Yep that's the end. But as you can clearly see there are some things left unattended so I'm doing a sequel. It's called "Of Spirit and Servitude" and I should have the first chapter up within the week. Thanks for everything!

Ethereal


End file.
